The Repercussions
by 16ckelmen
Summary: Red X, he was the every day thief. Well, that was what we believed anyway. Then the mask is removed and we are greeted by someone we would never want to see. We wish it was ourselves. Oh, how we wish. Unfortunately the one who greets us isn't us. He smiles. Love was always a fools game, but now it is the monkey as well. (from the author allietheepic7) Phantom X: Brothers by blood
1. Wish, Six

**AN:**underlined=written

* * *

><p>Danny watched in a stunned silence. His thoughts were no-where close to comprehending what he was seeing. It had been a happy day until moments ago. The song that had been sung to him still rung in his ears. Now it was slower and played in an offbeat way. Like a death march. Daniel Adam Grayson didn't understand completely what was wrong when the wires snapped and his parents fell. They continued to fall, but Danny just continued to wait for them to magically fly into the air higher than before like he always believed they could.<p>

His parents were the best flying acrobatics in the world, managing different tricks in mid-air. Danny would join them in one more year. Six. It was the big number he'd wished for this year on his birthday. To get to fly in the air with his parents. To touch the dazzling stars. Then with a loud thump, they landed on the ground like angels who fell from heaven without their precious wings.

The scream of the seven year old next to him startled Danny more than he ever knew. Dick basically flew over the separation barrier and ran to the dead performers. Daniel didn't move. His world torn apart by the simple fact that they fell. He didn't know they were dead, but falling was something they never did. Even Dick was done falling. Danny then heard laughter. A crazy kind of laughter that defined the word insane. So, silent tears fell down his eyes as he ran to his brother and hid behind him, unsure of his whole entire world.

"I'm scared," Danny whimpered. He looked to his parents. "Wake them up Dick, please, wake them up!" Danny whispered frantically. Dick pushed Danny into the corner and stood in front of him protectively. Not a word left his mouth. Not as they waited silently in the hidden corner. Not as they were taken to an orphanage. Not even a word as they fell asleep. That next morning though would be imprinted in Danny's mind more than his parents' death. Richard John "Dick" Grayson was sitting on his bed crying.

Danny stared at him in wonder and curiosity. Dick hardly ever cried. "You were adopted without me!" Dick sobbed. Danny stared at him before crying as well. The two brothers were as close as twins and the bests of friends. When Danny had to wait his turn to be allowed to be taught to fly, Dick taught him what he learned anyway. If one got bullied the other went to protect the other. One left, the other was always bound to follow.

"But brother, I don't want to leave you!" Danny cried. Dick calmed down to look at the time. Six hours until they were separated. Dick made a decision that would change their lives.

"How about a pinkie promise, that ten years from now we'll find each other, and we can be a family again no matter what?" Dick asked with hope shining clearly on his face. Danny looked at him with a new determination.

"Promise?" Danny questioned with a slight doubt as he held out his pinkie up high.

"Promise!" Dick replied with no hesitation and wrapped his pinkie around his brother's.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...<em>

Dick is standing with Batman in his cave with a decision to make. A hero or not a hero? Revenge or legal justice? All ending with one thought in mind, Danny. They once played super heroes at home. Danny named him Robin and the name stuck as his stage name with his parents. Dick frowned for a moment as he remembered their parents' stage name for Danny, Monkey. Robin nodded to batman. Hero it was, payback could wait, his brother's respect was more important.

* * *

><p><em>A day before the ten years from the date promised...<em>

"No," Danny whispered. Defeat was written all over him. His life was destroyed for the second time in his life. Yet again the same sad tune was stuck in his head as the flame danced. Tears fell down his face as he flew back home. Everyone who ever cared about him was dead. Mother. Father. Sister. Sam. Tucker. Even Lancer. Danny reached home with a terrifying thought. He now legally belonged to Vlad. A shiver passed through his body. That left one choice. Run! Run as fast and far from here as possible. He entered his room and tore down anything that would be useful to him or give away anything. Then Danny went into the Lab.

Down in the lab everything was a harsh reminder of what happened. Danny grabbed any weapons that were easy to carry and opened the high-tech, impossible to break into secret safety vault that was inside the Fenton Vault. Then he blasted off the handle, keypad, and lock combination. The one and only key was going in the one place no one would ever go. Finally, Danny gently placed The Thermos inside. Closing the vault that would then automatically lock and then doing the same to the Fenton Vault.

As he got food and money from the kitchen he caught the calendar in the corner of his eye. The date was circled in black and starred in green. As he flew away, he tried to ignore the gut feeling telling him to stay and the sorrow of what today was.

_Happy Birthday again. _He thought. Now all he had to do was find Dick. Ten years. It was a promise.

* * *

><p><em>The next night on the date promised...<em>

Robin ran to the house that stood out immediately in the peaceful and comfy town. He froze though when he saw the note on the door. Six years it took to find the right Danny Fenton. Six months it took to gain the courage. Six days it took to get there. Six hours it took to explain to Batman and the Teen Titans why he was leaving without a good reason. Six minutes it took to get pass all the Amity Park civilians.

Closed until further notice, because of family death.

Robin stared shocked. He looked down at his watch with a frown and small tears. Six seconds now had passed and he missed the promised date. He missed Danny. Death seemed to surround him as a terrible thought rumbled through his body. Danny could actually be dead as well. And he… He didn't save HIM… He didn't save his BROTHER.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** Hi this is 16ckelemen... yeah I know everyone hates me because this is another story I started and yet I haven't finished the others. So, this was originally by **allietheepic7 **and I'm continuing it. Yes, it is slightly different. This is not caused by the Ultimate Enemy although it does seem like it right now. This will not have Sammy because the author is using her in the rewrite and asked me not too use her. If you like this then read hers. Hers is the original. Mine will be the same... mostly until where she cancelled and then I'll start doing my own. So... to the commenters who say things that were listed here :P I'm never going to write you back. I would say I won't read, but I am addicted to reading (even more so than writing) So I'll probably read it any way. Flamers... have fun. I will be thinking of you as I write the next part. To those who do comment and actually read and don't just say "You suck", "You don't write enough", or my personal favorite "You don't even care about what your writing or your a really young kid" will be written back and help me write faster. Not updating though because I use the library to update (no wifi at home) and I can't drive yet.**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy And have a good day!**


	2. Mark, Twisted

_Italic and underline=thought_

* * *

><p>I flew into a dark and gloomy place. I had only been there before as the circus came, but it didn't look anything like this. The start of a new hope was now drowned in despair and the startling blue sky was now colored dark and tainted with pollution.<p>

Carefully I landed in an alley transforming back into the even more invisible half of me, Fenton. Then, cautiously I walked out into the populated sidewalk. I examined the city carefully. Gotham was apparently the breeding ground for those working on the wrong side of the law.

I found a bench and looked through my banged up book bag. Empty. Well, not really, just empty of what I wanted. Money or food. My stomach growled ignoring the fact that I just proved to myself there was no way to feed it. About two months on the run had already run me dry._ I suppose I could pick a few pockets. _I thought. Many people here would probably be used to it happening to them anyway. The only problem with this idea was that I have a hero complex. What about the promise? No matter what? A family? How was I supposed to outrun Vlad, while dying of starvation?

Ultimately my hero complex lost, as I would only steal what I needed. No more. Turning invisible and intangible I stole four wallets, adjusting my style accordingly as I did so. Getting enough money for diner meant that the day was over and it was time for me to be fed. I plopped the wallets off at the police with only their money missing. The officer made a hilarious face as he returned from his coffee break to just find them sitting there.

The next day I went to get money for food and my trip to the next city. I spotted my next mark. She seemed rather easy. She was a pretty woman, with wavy blonde chin length hair, and cat-like features that fit her perfectly. Unfortunately, as I went to steal her wallet she sensed me. That meant I was in big trouble. She was either a hero or a villain. I hate my luck.

I was grabbed, spun, and knocked up against a wall faster than you can say ghost. With no people around and the fact that she just pulled out a pocketknife and placed it on my neck, my chances weren't looking so great. "Aren't you a little young to be mugging someone?" she asked with amusement in her voice.

"I-I wasn't m-mugging you! I-I swear!" I shouted in surprise. There was no way I would ever be able to m-mug someone. I'd probably send myself to jail within the first five seconds.

"So you're a pickpocket then? You're pretty good. I didn't see or hear you." She then thankfully put the knife away and let me go. I must admit this was the first time I'm happy that I was not being cocky about my new life style. "So, why are you pick pocketing people in the first place?" she asked in earnest curiosity.

"W-well, I, um…" Then my stomach decided to interrupt. My cheeks reddened as I automatically looked to the ground. The lady let out a laugh.

"So, you're hungry! If you can make it over to my place, I'll fix you a meal. I only live a block away. Come on." She stated. Then she walked away, not even bothering to see if I followed. And being the ridiculously smart person I am, I followed. _What in the world is wrong with me? _The rational, yet strongly paranoid part of me thought. _Come on, she is offering to help me, instead of taking me to the police which is in the opposite direction, _I debated with my nicer hero half. _Is she really? _Rationality managed to kick in before the lady announced, "Ok, we're here!" Thank you lady, I hate arguing with myself.

A huge apartment building stood in front of us. "Now the tricky part, getting up to the room," She said in a soft voice as a smile slid up her face. With the grace of a cat she leapt onto the fire escape and danced through the air to the top. She didn't rest until she landed on the windowsill, her smirk obvious five stories down on the ground floor. I closed my eyes. It was going to take a lot of concentration to do that.

My biological parents used to call me Monkey. I swung around on anything I could like a monkey on a vine and when it came to copying. Well, like the saying goes monkey see monkey do. That was most likely the reason I was already so good at fighting. Picturing the women's movements in my head I leaped into the air, tracing every movement. Soon I reached the top with the rusted fire escape and ground far below me. I opened my eyes as I found my balance and looked at the lady with a smile. "Did I pass? Can we get food?" The eagerness showing heavily as it practically dripped off me.

"Sure, kid. I've got fish, carrots, and milk inside. You know, that was quite impressive. That would have taken a gymnast years to move that fluidly to this spot," she stated as we entered her apartment via window.

"I guess I'm just special, names Danny by the way." I offered, hoping to finally have a name to go by.

"Name's Selena. Selena Kyle. The bathroom is at the end of the hall. Guest room is on the left and mine is on the right." She said while opening the fridge and taking out the milk. I looked around me to notice, that the window we entered, was only a few steps next to us in the neighboring room. Selena looked at me with a smirk and then asked, "So, does Danny have a last name?"

"I'm still looking," I whispered as I stared out the window.

"An orphan, huh? Well, I find that the only thing that helps when disaster strikes is to find a new purpose. Like when I almost died from being pushed out a window. I realized life was too short to just stand on the sidelines and with me not being in the best mental stability to be hero I decided a darker trade. So, now I'm a thief."

"Really? So, you're a bad guy?" I asked.

"You don't get it. Thieves aren't real bad guys. They don't plot to end the world, there are no master plans; they're just looking out for number one. We're not evil, just selfish." She stated as she watched me react.

I truly didn't know what to do. "But I used to be a hero?" I said although it came out as a question.

"And look where that brought you. You are running from the legal system and you can't exactly live off pick pocketing. Why don't you learn from me to be a thief? It hurts less people than most other selfish things. Plus you'll only be taking care of yourself, and maybe even a new family you care for." I looked at the thief across from me. She was trusting me with this information, a hero. Or is it former hero? Who was I to betray her trust? I'll just steal what I need and maybe a little extra for the next day.

With a smirk growing on the edge of my mouth, I raised the glass in mock toast. "Why not?"

* * *

><p><em>Jump city...<em>

Down below, a criminal twisted the city. Robin stared at it with tears close to falling down his cheeks. Another prime example of the failures in his life. Failing his city could go right next to letting his brother die. "I'm a failure! I never should have become a hero! I can't even SAVE my own BROTHER!"

Larry stared at Robin with sorrow. "I'll probably get in big trouble with Clockwork, but your brother didn't die in the explosion."

* * *

><p><span><strong>An:<strong>** I got two reviews real quick and they were both really nice. So, I had the next chapter finished and the third one started. So I finished the third and now I wrote my An. So thank the two nice reviewers for the quick update. :D**

**Thank you for the comments they made me sooooooo happy! I was going to go home... but then I was like, reviews! 80 8D Wrote as fast as I could. So hope you enjoyed! Until the next update!**


	3. Kitty's mouse

It had been three weeks since I moved in with Selena, or should I say Catwomen. She taught me how to be a thief. Although doing so involved a lot of torture. My hero complex is burning me from the misdeeds I've been doing, but I have to continue. I have to eat to live, you have to pay for food, and I have to steal money in order to pay for the food. So I continue being tortured as I run from the police or as I twist my way through lasers because it was the only way to keep my promise.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom and cleaned up. Then I went into the kitchen and cooked some French toast with scrambled eggs. I looked out the window to see the sun setting, wow, I woke up early. We mostly work at night making us more nocturnal. I place the food on the table just as the door slams open and a pretty woman with two blonde piggy tails bursts into the room.

"Oh, it's awful, Selena, just awful! Mister J's been sayin' that Bats has been crackin' down on criminals more than usual lately, and Mister J's too busy evadin' him to spend time with littl' old me!" She shouted. Then she actually noticed who she was talking to and stopped talking to stare at me. "Hey! Who the hell are you!?" she screamed. I winced at both the volume and the fact that her voice definitely woke Selena up.

"He's my new apprentice, Harl," Selena called from the hallway bleary eyed. I grabbed a glass and filled it with milk and set it next to the food. Selena sat down and had the breakfast as I pour myself milk. I sit down just as Selena asks, "Now, what were you saying?"

"Oh, nice to meet ya, kid. Anyway, I was thinkin' that if we got a big party together, Bats would have too many of us to round up and I could spend time with mister J!" She shouted with enthusiasm. She was a little too much in love with this mister J guy. I finished my food and so had Selena, so I grabbed all our plates and put them in the sink to let them soak before I washed them. I turned around though just in time to catch Selena's smirk. Oh no.

"Hey Danny" Selena called. Double uh oh. "Go find the cat toy I lost in the Police station. If you find it and retrieve it within two hours you can do anything you want," she finished. I flinched. This was going to be tricky and something was going to be waiting when I came back. She only gave me a specific time if I had to do something after or it had to do with a bomb. Don't ask about the bomb. I nodded my head and slipped out of the building.

I reached the station rather quickly and slipped in without using my powers. I already knew where to look. The storage area was like the lost and found for villains. The only thing was the villains hardly ever went to retrieve their lost things. Cameras were easy to avoid, because all I had to do was go in the shadows and I was invisible. It was like the place was made just so someone could do what I was doing. Finally I reached the section that had Catwoman's things. Now the hard part. What was it that she wanted?

Stealing everything would give away I was here, but stealing one thing would leave everyone clueless. There was lipstick and claws. A few pieces of string were lying loose. I picked up the pieces of string to see how long they would be if connected. After, that I looked through to see how many things were that size. A toy mouse, a complete bawl of yawn, and a picture were the only things with the right width. I put the picture back, it had to be a toy, and seeing as the ball of yawn was just that, I put that back as well.

I slipped out of the station with the prize in hand a complete success in only using what Selena taught me. Only twenty minutes until I had to be back. I slipped the toy in my pocket and went to go look at some comic books in a comic book store that was near the apartment.

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later...<em>

I entered the apartment ten minutes late and prayed to any god out there that Selena didn't kill me. The room was pitch black and it was eerily quiet. I crouched into a fighting pose and then the lights flipped on. "Surprise!" a group of people shouted. I stood straight and stared shocked at the group of villains in front of me.

I contemplated on jumping back out the window that I was standing in front of, until I spotted Catwoman. She had a proud smile on her face and so I stayed. Mr. J was apparently the Joker. Harley was happily sitting on his lap. Two Face was to their right, while the Riddler was to their left standing against a hallway door. Poison Ivy was lying on an opposing couch and Mr. Freeze stood in the kitchen. Hanging from the ceiling was a sign that said: Happy Graduation, Danny-boy

"Do you like it?" Selena asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"You didn't have to through me a party," I stated.

The Riddler laughed. "Of course we did, kid! Kitty here has never had an apprentice before, and everyone celebrates when a junior villain finishes their training. Kind of like we're warning Batman," Riddler stated. Selena glared at him for calling her Kitty but said nothing.

"So, all of us but Selena pitched in and got you something," Harley announced. She pulled out a bag and took out an outfit. She held it out to me and eagerly shouted, "Go on! Wear it!"

I took the suit and went to my bedroom. The suit was a lot like my HAZMAT suit that I wore as Danny Phantom. It was basically a pure black ninja suit complete with mask. It also had hidden pockets I discovered with pure white weapons inside. The weapons differed from throwing knives to explosives to ones that looked like toys. I became quite glad that we covered handling all these weapons. It was only missing a few things. I went over to my backpack and slipped everything into the hidden pockets. Overall, I looked like a ninja with really blue eyes. So of course that was awesome. I walked back into the room filled with villains and received a good amount of catcalls, which was rather funny when an actual cat joined in by purring and rubbing against my leg.

Selena smiled and came up to me. "Open the toy I made you get," She ordered nicely. I nodded and opened it up to find a fake ID. The name on it was Daniel Adam Grayson. I smiled. She had asked me what name I was looking for a while ago and I had told her my full name. Now I guess I knew why shy asked that. "Now, you have proof to look at to prove what you're searching for is real," she whispered. I nodded and to both our surprise, I hugged her.

When we broke apart, there was a wild cackling. I flinched and a tune started to dance in my head. I quickly shook my head and looked to the Joker. He stood and with way too much flailing about, said, "Now that the formalities are out of the way, we can go out and have some fun! We have planned a nice raid on a museum, easy enough for your first heist, but challenging. Last person to get there has to deal with Bats!" That sent everyone scattering. Catwoman and me raced across the rooftops as nervousness started to fill my body. So far I had only stolen things that were easily replaceable and basically not worth stealing. This would mark me as a thief for life. I can't say that I was mind controlled this time.

We arrived at the museum quickly, but were last. Everyone else had cars, which I find rather unfair. I was the first one to enter the museum, as it was my heist. I leapt through the lasers and went to the security system's main computer. I plopped the computer chip out and quickly rewired it so it was off. I smiled. Catwoman and the Fentons had helped me more than I thought.

The other villains entered and started wrecking the place. I looked around for the perfect thing to represent my first real theft. Then something caught my eye. I approached a display case that was holding a necklace. It was in the shape of a gear and had the initials CW on it. Clockwork.

I smiled. He never lost a medallion. This was deliberate. I would even bet that there would be no record that ever said it was here. That meddling ghost was up to something. He was going to get in big trouble with the observers too. I stole the medallion and slipped it around my neck and then hid it under my suit. So, technically I didn't steal it, if the owner basically gave it to me.

"Danny!" Selena shouted. I really need a fake name. I couldn't use Phantom. Phantom was the name Dick had given me when we played super heroes. I couldn't taint Phantom. Not when the memories were attached as well. I turned to see Selena pointing to a door that said: Employees only. "What do you think is down there?" She asked me. I stood next to her staring at the door too. "Probably storage. I'll go check it out. Maybe, I'll even set some small explosives. You stay up here and get yourself something nice," I stated. I gave her a crooked smile, flirty banter worked better on women compared to witty.

I quickly picked the lock. I went down the way too white stairs. Unfortunately, that disproved the only storage theory I had which probably meant I set off a silent alarm before. I reached the bottom and the smell of death and bleach filled my nose. I gagged. Then I looked around the room it was perfectly white until green splattered some areas. A weapon whined as it fell to the ground and I closed my eyes and clamped my hands over my ears, but it was too late.

* * *

><p><span><strong>An:<strong> **Well so far... You people rock! I got one more review for my first chapter and even more for my second.**

**My secret is: ADHD... the only problem is it makes me skip around a lot. That by the way, is why I have sooo many unfinished stories. sorry people. My mind can't still... neither can I physically. I have switched my sitting position thirty times already.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful comments! :)  
><strong>

**I don't know any pairing I'm doing yet, sorry...**

**To the original Author: I'm sorry to say I can't keep your OC characters exactly the same because I'm just bad at writing slash so I changed them a little I hope you understand and like it when I post it.**

**Updates will be posted as soon as I can I'm a couple chapters ahead right now but I try to let you guys wait some so you don't get large gaps when I get stuck... but I have to be taken to areas with wifi so you'll have to wait... sorry.**


	4. Thump, Masters

_Italic=past/memory_

_Italic and_ underline=thought

* * *

><p><em>The gun whined as He lifted it to their heads. "Make a choice, them or you. Alive people or a dead piece of scum," They sneered. The group of people looked at me: one hopeful, two disgusted, and three shaking their head no. I landed on the ground and held my wrists out. My eyes stayed locked on the ground.<em>

_"No, Phantom don't do it!" the three shouted. The two watched utterly surprised. The one watched happy, proud, and slightly knowledgeable as he had figured out just who this Phantom was. They put a ghost-proof handcuffs on my wrist. The handcuffs were constantly zapping me._

_"Silly ghost, you should have known we couldn't have any witnesses," they sneered and smirked. Loud noises followed. Shots followed, mostly. Then a thud._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and removed my hands from my ears. Then I heard a whimper. Quickly I followed it to a cage that had a small green animal inside. It whimpered and shook as it stood caged in, blood leaking onto the floor. Cujo! "No," I whispered. I pulled out a thermos from one of my secret pockets. It stored and ran off of ecto energy. So, Cujo should be able to heal faster in there. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. Cujo whimpered slightly but his shaking had stopped. "I promise. I'm going to help you. I will protect you," I swore. I opened the cage with lock picks I had used for the door into this hell. I then pulled the cap off the thermos and sucked him inside. I heard a small yelp from inside.<br>I never break my promises. The only problem was, I didn't know how to keep this one. I was a thief. I had no money. I didn't have a safe place to stay. I wasn't even totally healthy. I'd never be able to live with myself though if I didn't keep my promise. I couldn't even totally deal with Cujo being hurt. He was mine in a way. Always running to me whenever he escaped the ghost zone. He was happy and loyal. Now he was broken. I wiped a tear away as it slid down my cheek.

I pulled out a PDA and using the skills T-Tucker had taught S-Sam and me, I downloaded and deleted any info on their computers. Then I slipped the device away and planted small bombs all over the rooms. They would never use this room again. Ever. I ran upstairs with the thermos shaking in my hand. The bombs' detonator lay clumsy in one of my pockets. I opened the door slowly as I heard fighting.

I slipped into a shadowed corner and watched and listened, so I would know what I was going to jump into. In the main room Batman and Batgirl were fighting the Joker and Harley. Robin was fighting the Riddler in a separate wing it sounded like. Catwoman was tied up, while Poison Ivy and Mr. Freeze had escaped. I snuck over to where Catwoman was and quickly cut her ropes with one of the throwing daggers. Then Batman slammed Joker into the wall as Catwoman slipped into the shadows as well. "What are you doing here?" Batman growled.

Joker let out an insane cackle and I twitched again. He spotted where Catwoman had been tied up and smirked. "Isn't it obvious, Bats? We're having a little party in honor of Kitty's apprentice graduating! And YOU crashed it!" Joker shouted. Then Joker tried to stab Batman and with that their fight continued.

As Catwoman slipped out and watched from a window I crept toward Harley, whom was getting her but kicked. "I will not allow you to destroy one of our city's oldest buildings!" Batgirl shouted. Then Batgirl knocked Harley down with a batarang. I decided it was time to intervene. I used the shadows to get in the right position and then sent her a flying roundhouse kick to the face.  
>"So, you can stand for experimentation and dissections that was happening in the basement? That's not very heroic of you." I growled sending her my best glare. She gasped and took a step back, but a took a step forward real quick. Then pulling out a few throwing knives I quickly aimed and threw them close enough to make her move. "What, Do you only go after obvious criminals? The ones that hide within the system are perfectly safe from your JUSTICE," I continued to growl and said Justice so sarcastically that it practically flooded the air.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Batgirl shouted back, not happy about being tossed and accused of not doing her job, "What's your proof?!"

"I'm talking about the government you trust, oh so much… and the proof… that you won't want to see," I said my voice starting to go into monotone. I dodged the girl's kick and leaped over a glass display case. I then slid next to Harley. "You, ok Quinn?" I asked.

"Kiiiiiiiiiiidddd!" She whined, "I was doin' fine!"  
>"No you weren't," I deadpanned. I looked over to see Batman looking for Catwoman, as Joker was trying to get away. I didn't want any of this. I just wanted to find my family. I guess I had to face the… "And my name isn't Kid, it's Repercussion. You better go before your man leaves without you. I'll be fine," I stated. I dodged a batarang and went back to my battle with Batgirl.<p>

"Batgirl! He's still mostly innocent!" Bat yelled as we were fighting.

"Think of what you're doing!" Batgirl instantly yelled at me. I blocked her punch and then tried to swipe her off her feet. "Do you want to be marked as a criminal for the rest of your life…?"

I cut her off. "Blah, blah, blah. Shut it, girlly. Everything you say goes in one ear and out the other," I announced. A smirk pulled at the corner of my mouth. Oh witty banter, How I love thee.

"You don't want to ruin your life!" She shouted. I stumbled back and clamped my hands over my ears and closed my eyes as I continued to move backwards. _The weapon whined. Pain. Shots were fired. Blood everywhere. A loud thud. _

My hands lower and I open my darkened eyes. "My life was ruined a long time ago," my voice echoed hollowly and emotionlessly. I grabbed multiple knifes and threw them at her. She was pinned. Her clothes were against the wall and with the slightest move she would let out a hiss. I pulled out the PDA and sent any videos to the opposite PDA. Then as I walked up to her I switched PDAS. I slipped the PDA into one of her pockets in the belt around her waist. "You may not want to wash that. It may be too much for a pretty little thing like you." I whispered in her ear. Then I heard a whooshing sound. I backed up and did an aerial over a batarang that was sent my way. "Remember, you can always come to the dark side. We have cookies," I stated with a smirk. She just glared making me smirk more. Has antagonizing my foes always been this much fun?

Then something banged into me and forced me to the ground. I looked up to spot… Robin! "Robin," I whispered. I was completely frozen. He became a hero. Just like in our game. He stared at me confused with ocean blue eyes. Ocean… "Faker," I gasped. Dick and me had crystal blue. Then I heard metal hitting the ground. The thermos I had been holding the whole fight was now on the ground. "NO!" I shouted. The top fell off and Cujo came out. He was covered in stitches and scars. He had finally stopped bleeding though. Cujo spotted fake Robin and me.

Cujo growled and grew. Then he knocked fake Robin off me. I stood up just as something electric hit Cujo and he whimpered and fell to the ground. "Cujo!" I looked around for the thermos and spotted it in between the three bats. I ran and used every move I knew and saw to get to it with out getting hit. "Please be okay Cujo," I murmured as I sucked him up in thermos as I grabbed it. Then I heard beeping. I looked to the ground and spotted the detonator and a few other bombs. "Oh, no! The bombs!" I shouted. I had to leave. I would get really hurt by the explosion. Even more so, because I was a ghost. "go, go, go, go, go, Go, Go, Go, GO!" I started to mumble but ended up screaming. Then just as the bombs went off I disappeared in a green puff of smoke.

* * *

><p><em>40 minutes later in jump city…<em>

"Yo, Rob!" Beast Boy called. Robin looked up from the notes on the computer that he had on his brother and stared at Beast Boy. Beast Boy held up a phone to Robin._ Beast Boy better not be asking me to call for pizza again._ "There's a call for you!" He announced.

Robin took the phone and B-Boy bounced away. "Hello?" Robin spoke into the phone.

"This is Robin, correct?" a male voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" Robin replied.  
>"Please excuse me for not introducing myself immediately, dear boy. My name is Vlad Masters," Vlad greeted.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>An:<strong>** Hi,**


	5. Haunted, Danger

_Italic and underline=thought_

* * *

><p>"O! … ow…" I mumbled. I sat up to the light of the sun setting on a large ocean. The waves crashed against each other and in the distance one could spot a building shaped like a T. I went to pull down the mask that covered my mouth, only to notice it wasn't there. My hands went down to my neck and there it was. It must have slid down sometime in the struggle.<p>

So, now I was who knows where, with an ace detective hot on my tail, and still no clue to where my brother is. Well, I knew one thing for sure. I needed to go to a pet store. So I transformed and off I flew to the closest city… that just happened to be behind me. I really hope I'm not that clueless.

I walked around the store. Who knew pets were so expensive? Everything in the store seemed to be really expensive. Then again, that might just be the 'living on the street' part of me talking. I turned back into Repercussion and slipped the mask back on just in case someone came. I doubted it though, because the store had no cameras and only a lock for the door as a safety precaution. I sighed and started grabbing what I would need. Dog food, grooming supplies, Emergency aid and anything else that could help or be necessary for Cujo.

I turned to leave to get some supplies for myself somewhere else. I froze though as I heard heavy footsteps coming.

"Yo! Kid! Stop right there!" a large man… robot thing called out.  
>Three other… teens stood right next to robot-man. Now, I slightly remember T-Tucker mentioning us being like some team. What was it called, though? Young Justice? No. Oh, well, I'm sure I'll think of it later.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes earlier in Titan's tower…<em>

"How can I help you, Mr. Masters?" Robin asked. As curious as he was he had a slight hunch that something was up. Vlad Masters was nearly as rich as Lex Luther or Bruce. Masters was more likely to spend his money away on what ever it is that is bothering him, than call one of Batman's former sidekicks.

"Yo rob!" Cyborg called. I looked over to see him almost out the door. "Some one broke into a pet store. Probably, it was just some kid wanting to meet us or have some fun. So, we'll deal with it while you finish up with that phone call," Cyborg informed. Robin nodded.  
>"Robin I am calling you on the behalf of the son of my deceased friends," Masters stated.<p>

"Why can't he call me himself?" Robin asked. Robin was starting to think this was just some plan to get his autograph.  
>Vlad answers, "Because his name is Daniel Fenton and I think he is in grave danger."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Back in the pet store…<em>

My hands clenched in annoyance. I wasn't doing some big 'take over the world' plot. I just wanted to heal Cujo. Oh, but of course with my luck some heroes are just bored enough to botch my petty crime to fix my hurt dog.

"Dude it's a ninja! Do they speak?" the green teen whispered with amazement.

Okay, I kind of liked that kid, but they're blocking my exit. Hopefully I could make it through this episode without passing out, because obviously I'm low on battery. It can't be healthy to teleport for the first time and battle the batman group on the same day. Of course I would have rather skipped all of this, but I would have to be a totally different person. My one free hand went into one of my hidden pockets while the occupied blocked the view.

I grabbed a flash bomb that only emitted a bright light and a smoke bomb that only leaked nonlethal gas. Then I threw them to the floor. I heard someone hiss and some other noises, but using all the techniques I had I reached the door and slipped through right as all of them had finally reacted to the show. I smiled and rapped lightly on the door as they had also managed to get rid of the gas. I waved goodbye and then quickly disappeared into the nearest shadow.

* * *

><p><em>Back at Titan's Tower…<em>

_Danger_Robin practically jumped. Robin's eyes scanned the room as he tried to come up with some sort of reason. _Ransom, someone wants the money they'd get for stealing a Grayson, because I'm Bruce's adopted son. Slade…  
><em>Robin forced himself to clean his mind. He had to make sure he didn't lose sight of the real problem. "Why would Daniel be in danger?" I asked in a forced calm.

"A few months ago, Daniel was in an… accident… I don't know the full details. I had been far away with… work. But, I promised his parents I'd take care of him if anything ever happened to them because of… their work. Unfortunately, the event that took his parents seemed to have affected him. I'm hoping that …" a static interrupted. "Kidnap him. I know Phantom…" more static. "Didn't get along. If you see him…" the static lasted a long time. "Don't…" real short now the static was. "I.W." The man stopped talking and the static returned for a minute before the line either went dead or was cut off.

Robin paced. _Why would he be here? Does he know about Robin? Who is Phantom? What was Vlad Masters saying or warning?_

Robin stopped. Something may be fishy about this, but he wasn't completely sure. Robin was sure that Masters was holding out on something and that Masters was unaware of the static interruptions that interrupted their conversation. Robin was almost even compelled into calling the billionaire back, but Robin had a bad gut feeling. The line was never going to get through again. Robin stared out the window and asked, "Danny… what have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

><p>I searched through the city, apparently named Jump. It took a long time, but finally I had found a nice place to take up a small haunt. It was a little run down ranch. It had one bathroom, with running plumbing still, two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. One of the bedrooms was a plain disaster area. The living room was starting o collapse in on itself. The kitchen was rather dirty, but other wise okay. The bathroom had bug problems. The best room in the house was the other bedroom. It was a little blue room with antique furniture. The bed was mostly wood, along with the matching dresser. I sat on the bed and opened the thermos.<p>

Out came Cujo. He was shivering. I placed the food on the bed in case he would eat it and went into the bathroom to wet the towel that came with the grooming set. I came back and gently wiped off all his ecto blood. I pulled out the thread and needle from the emergency aid kit. Then I took out the scissor from the grooming kit. "I hope I remember everything S-Sam taught me. Carefully I took out the mess of stitching on Cujo and redid it. When I finally finished I wrapped him up in one of the blankets that was on the bed.

I got into bed and pulled Cujo up to me. Cujo started whimpering, so I started singing softly.

"Slowly the hours tick by.  
>My pure torture is time.<br>The games they play become our crimes.  
>It's a circle, I won't lie.<p>

Repeating this, but I won't lose hope.  
>No, nothing is lost in vain.<br>I'm just tied up by these loose chains.  
>If this is the cost, I'll cope.<p>

Yet, tomorrow I shall fly.  
>Just watch me get real far.<br>Touch the moon and the stars.  
>Are you sure that I did die?<p>

For what I taste now is freedom.  
>Are you sure that I did die?"<p>

Cujo's breath flittered across my neck. I smiled as I knew he'd fallen asleep. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," I whispered to the songs tune as I fell asleep. The music played in my head. A mother's lullaby. Ghosts and acrobatics danced in my head. A gentle, peaceful sleep for two in a haunted house.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** Hey, Do you like my song? I wrote it myself! :) sorry, but I don't have a tune for it yet.**

**To wet fart: I did say I wouldn't respond in chapter one, but did you even read any of the other chapters? I said I'm not doing slash. That isn't saying I have any problem with it I just can't write it well. Please read before you comment next time. I would accept this comment if you also mentioned how I messed up on chapter 3 like a couple other, but you just talked rudely without evidence. Next time use some evidence thatI will be writing what you dislike, this way you won't be complaining about something that isn't even in the story. Hopefully you read this. Thanks a lot for doing so... and next time you respond as a guest so I can't directly respond to you, I will just delete your comment. I am sorry to other readers who have to read this because someone else couldn't read, apparently. I am also sorry if I hurt your feelings wet fart, but I heavily dislike your rudeness.**

**Oh, and sorry for the short chapter 3 mess up. That was totally my bad. (that teaches me not to update and replace chapter at night) I have it fixed now so you can go back and read the correct chapter now! Sorry! Oh, and thanks for telling me I am happy to fix any mistakes you readers find... plus if any of you want to be my beta just tell me and then tell me how to do so, because I don't know how... hehe.**

**Thank you all you other commenters for your amazing comments! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	6. Thankful, bad

_Italic and underline=thought_

* * *

><p>"Well you look better," I stated with a smile. Cujo wagged his tail and barked. Then he went to lick me again to make sure I wouldn't fall back to sleep. I had woken up in the middle of the night and had decided it was as perfect as any other time to go clothes shopping. So now I was wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans. I slipped out a rear-facing window with a backpack, I had snagged at the store as well, slinging it over one shoulder.<p>

I whistled and Cujo followed happily. Cujo and I needed exercise, so we headed to the park. It was a perfectly nice day. My luck loves these kinds of days. Yeah… loves to ruin them.

* * *

><p><em>In the T-car…<em>

"So, what happened with the break in last night?" Robin asked, immediately receiving groans.

"It was terrible! Our first ninja and he was the bad guy! We got to the pet store and the door was locked and the lights were off. Cyborg caught movements in the store so Raven phased us through the door. We looked around and saw missing things, but no kid. Finally we headed to the doors and then we spotted him. A ninja had a hand full of dog supplies. His other hand was hidden and he looks at us with big crystal blue eyes. Then, bang white light and fog. When we were finally able to see again, we heard a rap at the door. We turned around to find the ninja waving goodbye! I swear he was smiling too! Then he ran, flipped around a pole, and slid into a shadow that seemed to appear out of nowhere and then he was gone!" Beast Boy yelled, flailing his arms to and fro. The girls were doing their best to avoid being smacked by his clumsiness.

"Wait… what?" Robin turned and asked Cyborg.

* * *

><p>I slipped into the closest alley and changed into my costume. "Stay," I ordered Cujo, hoping he'd listen. Then I ran into the crowd heading toward the villain, a girl in a metalbondage outfit, whom was throwing boulders. Two guys stood in front of a car. The girl threw the boulder towards them. I flipped up into a shadow and landed right in front of them. I pulled out a weapon that just so happened to be a katana. _How did they even fit that in a hidden pocket without bulging._ I cut the boulder in half and it separated going on either side of them. My eyes just rested on the angry blonde in front of me.

"Get out-of-the-way or I'll crush you!" She snarled. I stared at her with a tilted head, but moved. I swiped my arm in a go ahead gesture that knocked the two frozen guys over towards me. I slipped the katana back. Then I grabbed the two guys wrists and pulled them with me into a shadow. When we reached the alley I quickly let them go before I was knocked over by Cujo.

I got up and got a good look at the two. One was very pale with rich brown hair and teal-blue eyes. He had white marks on the side of his face and oddly enough was wearing all black making him look paler. The other had grass-green eyes and auburn-red hair. He had tan skin and wore all green with black marks on the side of his face. The one who spoke first was green-eyes with the red just reaching his face.

"What. The. Hell?" he whined. He pounded my chest weakly. I just gently pushed him off me and pulled down my mask. I was going to apologize when he went on talking. "You didn't have to save us, you know! You're not the only metahuman around… hey… you're a ninja…" He argued.

"The brown-haired boy hit the back of green-eyed boy's head. "Forgive my brother; he's thinking with his lower brain. Thank you for saving our lives, even though it was a bit unnecessary. He is Cornelius Montgomery, and my name is Kevin." He apologized.

"Pleasure to meet you," I responded with a nod. I then went to pet Cujo as I tried to figure out what I did to make them think I was a metahuman. "I'm Danny Grayson, although while I wear this you can call me repercussion. This is Cujo. I'm sorry, but did he say…" I said before getting cut off by Kevin.

"That we're metas? Yeah, we are," Kevin whispered as he glanced around nervously. "look can we talk about this somewhere else? Cory and I really wouldn't want this info reaching the normal people. They'd probably…" Kevin asked.

"Force you to be the hero or call you the villain? I know the feeling. I've been both," I interrupted with a smile. It must be nice for them to have each other going through the same problems. "So, where we going? I haven't been here very long so you'll have to escort me." I said.

"Oh, so you're a runaway ninja? That is so cool!" Cory exclaimed appearing right in front of me. "Don't worry, Cory and Kevin's home for the homeless is open to all metas!" Cory cheered.

Kevin sighed and hit Cory hard on the back of his head. "We'd be happy to let you stay with us and your pet," he said with a smile and grabbed Cory's arms. "Shall we?" he asked.

Cory and Kevin led Cujo and me down the street to what looked like a small shop. Inside the rooms were either white or black with light blue and dark green randomly splattered about. A receptionist desk was by the back wall and a few picnic tables were placed about. Once we were inside and at a full stop Kevin released Cory's arm. Cory rubbed his arm, while Kevin watched him with distrusting eyes.

"Welcome to our humble abode!" Cory cheered as he spun around the room. "Over there is a hallway to some bedrooms, two people to a room, and the kitchen is over there," Cory stated while pointing to the door that was to the right of the reception desk. "You can stay as long as you want! No cost!" he exclaimed. "So, how did you become a ninja?" Cory whispered.

Kevin smacked the back of his head. "We were supposed to be telling him about us not the other way around," Kevin argued with his brother. Cory just glared at his brother.

"Well, maybe if you stopped hitting me!" Cory argued. Kevin just rolled his eyes and so Cory jumped at him. A fight erupted, that lasted about two minutes until Kevin landed on top and just sat on Cory.

"So, my brother and I were born a year apart, but same day and time. Anyway, one day we were just playing around when we started to get in a big fight. Then the plants attacked me. I fell and hit my head, hard. Some stranger walked up to my brother here, we don't really know whom because he wouldn't tell anyone at the time, and now he doesn't remember. Cory makes some kind of promise and I get healed. Next thing we know we find ourselves with marks on our cheeks and lying in bed. The next day our dad dies. The weather changes from sunny to thunder in a second and all the plants are dying. Sent to foster care because our mom is gone who knows where we end up growing up and here we are," Kevin tells me as he sits on Cory. Suddenly a nearby plant pulls him off.

"The best homeless shelter owners in the world!" Cory shouts. He then stands up and brushes himself off while his brother does the same. The plant was as still as it was when we walked in. "So, do you control all shadows or do you only manipulate the shadow closest to you?" Cory asked.

My eyes widen briefly. I have a new power. I hadn't even noticed that shadows seemed to be working with me recently. "Well, I don't really know. It's kind of new," I stated while rubbing the back of my neck.

Then, a dozen robots burst through the front window. I'd never been more thankful for robots in my life.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** I would love to thank Oracleshadow for offering to help me with betaing. I tried to find her changes and put them in here but I probably missed a lot. If any of you out there can tell me how to work the beta thing on this website so she can better enhance my work I would greatly appreciate it. Just review or P.M. me. I am sorry for the wait but I couldn't get to wi-fi until now. I'll try to update sooner, but no promises**

**Wetfarts: Thank you for apologizing!**

**For anyone else who got confused. the pairing isn't actually dating (or else he would be dating himself) it just meant they were one in the same. So they are in a sense paired together for you will never see one without the other. Keep up the reviews and enjoy.**


	7. Snapped, Apparently

_Italic and Underline=thought_

* * *

><p>To admit the truth, I was kind of happy that the robots had burst in. It gave me the perfect excuse to not spill any of my secrets. I mean, I just met them. I never even told my parents, how in the world would I tell two strangers whom I just met. The robots shooting at us hardly even registers as a problem.<p>

I slipped the mask back up and pulled out my katana, and some shurikan. The plants started to shake as the black marks on Cory glowed. The booming thunder was heard as the weather changed and Kevin's marks glowed white. Cujo decided to enlarge. One of the robots took a step forward and we charged. Plants whirled around the room capturing and breaking robots, lightning clashed and short-circuited robots, Cujo chomped and trampled others, and I threw the shurikans with deadly precision. Then I sliced and diced the rest that got in my way.

Truthfully most of the battle was a blur. I mostly dodged a whole lot of plants, robots, storms, and Cujo. I attacked and destroyed any robot that got in my way. When any of the others were getting in big trouble, I used the shadows to get over there and then pull them through it.

Pretty soon the ground was a mess of robot parts and the others were panting. "Someone… was bound… to hear… that…" Kevin panted. I nodded in agreement and peered out a nearby window to look at the street. It was filled with robots. I turned to Cujo and held up my hand and then pointed down. Cujo whined but sat.  
>"Come on Kevin! Lets go!" Cory shouted as he looked out a nearby window too. Kevin looked at his brother and shook his head.<p>

"No. Now come on, we have to clean up," Kevin ordered. Cory groaned but obliged. They both went to the broom closet and Cujo decided to follow them after shrinking back to his original size. I smiled. At least they would be safe. Then I disappeared into the closest shadow.

* * *

><p>Robin snarled in distaste. Terra had returned. She had tried to annihilate each member of the team. There was hope to rescue her but it was crushed when she mercilessly attacked each member of their group. They were her friends and even some of them had thought of her as family. The problem was she apparently wasn't thinking the same thing. So, as the Teen Titans rushed into the destroyed and emptied city, all of their mercy was gone.<p>

The Teen Titans' plan was set. Beast Boy understood. It wasn't exactly what any of them wanted. As they looked around the city though the heroes knew that they had no option. Criminals, gone. Civilians, gone. Buildings, wrecked. The Terra that they knew was either gone or was never there. It was time to destroy Terra, the villain. The Teen Titans got into position and then something dashed in front of them, the group halted immediately.

Terra was floating on a rock surrounded by robots. The figure stopped. The Teen Titans all looked to each other. This couldn't be right. they had checked. The city was abandoned. The figure was hard to spot as fog and shadows seemed to be covering that area. The figure was slim. Then each member hitched their breaths as they noticed the barely seeable figure attack.

* * *

><p>I watched. They were getting ready to attack. Super heroes, always hoping to rescue everyone, they can't though because some people can't be saved. I thought of helping them. I knew something was off with the girl whom had attacked earlier that morning. Sure, she bugged me to no end for continuously wrecking my day. Unfortunately, my old super hero ways won't leave me. At least I can now tell if someone can be changed. Vlad, no. Skulker, no. Ember, possibly. Terra, yes and no. She was the kind that realizes their mistakes and reacts too late. The kind that Desiree was...<p>

So I flipped over her and using my old ice power and new shadow power I filled the area with mist and shadows. Then I disappeared to watch the hero teen group fight. I knew I was missing something. So, all I had to do was wait for her to meet with whoever she was working with. The group of teen heroes attacked her without mercy.

The blonde girl was nervous and even the heroes noticed. "Scared isn't the same as sorry," I caught the cloaked member of the hero teen group stating. True. Words to live by if you ask me. First read emotions, then intentions, and finally actions. They don't lie, unlike words. _This is the last time I'm being the hero. Then I'm done. I'll stick to finding Dick after this._ I followed her as she went into an ally and talked to some guy named Slade.

Soon the hero group found her and the battle continued. Of course five on one isn't fair so Slade sent in robots and a thing… really no other word describes it as well. _This is why fruit loops shouldn't combine villains… They just seem crazier and end up with disgusting results._ This led to the blonde girl escaping and the teen heroes with way too much boring fighting.

The green teen soon left to follow the girl, whom I now know is called Terra from him constantly saying her name. The sound of crying led both of us to the apparently masked fruit loop and Terra. Just when I thought this dude can't get any more fruit loopy, he decides to control a girl. Either this guy is plain crazy or he is following in Vlad's footsteps. Next thing you know this loser is going to try to marry somebody else's wife/mom.

Terra was stuck. Controlled to kill, but unwilling. I guess something in me just clicked. Or you know became so enraged that I snapped. Either way, it led me into the battle that was none of my business.

I heard a couple of gasps as all the shadows in the room gathered as I concentrated on exactly what I wanted to do. The shadows slithered together and formed a ghost shape. Then it disappeared and there I was. All eyes were trained on me. Unknown or a common criminal. I jumped over… another… ROBIN… and robot-man. I landed right next to Terra, I looked over her suit for a second, and then pulled out the katana. I heard more gasps and perhaps the grinding of teeth coming from Slade.

I raised the blade with my plan in place. The blade started to cut through the air. "Dude, no!" green guy cried. The sound of metal hitting metal sounded in the air along with a few sobs.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> Only five reviews... but I got this written and beta'd real fast so I'm updating. Yes Kevin can control the weather, sorry if I didn't explain that well enough in the story. Thanks for the nice reviews I hope to update soon.  
>By the way I'm in Michigan right now checking out the college (Lawrence Tech.) Go hotel WiFi! :)<strong>


	8. Stunned, Symbol

Robin was stunned. He had continuously spotted a figure through out the fights. Now he had finally gotten a better look at him and that was while the guy was trying to kill someone. Now the best description of the man was a ninja, as he had copied the stereotypical idea for what a ninja would look like. In his hands was a purely white katana.

The weapon fluidly fell down, cutting through the air without hesitation. Beastboy cried out for the stranger to stop, but anyone could tell it wouldn't matter. By the time the figure had managed to stop the blade it would already be slicing Terra. Metal hit metal as the katana struck and Terra's regretful sobs filled the air.

The swish of the air racing against the blade of the katana was heard again as the ninja pulled his weapon back up. Then he quickly stabbed at precise parts of her metal-coated body. Then a new sound filled the air, the bounce and echo of metal hitting the ground. Their Terra was alive. She stood in her regular clothes without a mark on her.

* * *

><p>I was quite satisfied with my work, to admit the truth. I had sliced the seam and then stabbed the exact place the technology that controlled her was strongest. Now like any outraged female, she turned fiercely on Slade. Anger flared in her eyes as she threw rocks and attacked him.<p>

Now, I was planning on leaving as my job here was done and really nothing more was needed from me with five other heroes here. Then suddenly I heard her gasp, so I immediately turned my attention back to the fight. He had successfully landed a cut on her. My eyes must have flashed green for a second as anger flared through my body.

It wasn't enough for the man to control and devastate her. No. He had to wound her too. "That's it," I growled. The teen heroes looked to me. I raised my hand and lowered the mask that covered my mouth. "Let's see how you fare against me, old man," I called out to Slade. His eyes instantly zoomed in on me. A smirk lay on my lips, as I saw the anger from the nickname I gave him swimming in his eye.

Now to human standards, Slade was fast. Fast enough to be considered a meta. Problem was, we ghosts, half-ghosts, or halfas can move a whole lot faster. Especially once we reach The Age. Lucky him I didn't, otherwise my dodging would have been accompanied with a few hits. Slade though, liked to stick specifically to a certain style before switching to another. Which made him land a few lucky blows when I got distracted trying to find the right technique.

Finally, I decided to just stick with randomness. I sent a flying kick to his gut, only to switch last minute to hit him in the knees with my opposite foot. Then as he buckled I landed and threw a punch to his chest that made him slide a good 20 feet back. Slade silently took in a quick intake of air. "Who are you?" he called. His eye narrowed as he waited for my answer and a slight glare rested in his eye.

I yawned, just to irritate him then I locked my eyes on him. I knew fully well he was going to go all fruit loopy on me. I was just prone to being a psycho's favorite toy. "My name is Repercussion, and it's exactly what you are now going to be facing," I stated in a deadly calm voice.

With that I jumped into a shadow and came out from behind him. I closed my eyes as I focused. Then I tapped him on the head. It was something I hated. The fact that I could do it was a sour thing that reminded me of how inhuman I was. The problem was, it was the only thing I could think of that wouldn't collapse the cave we were in.

Everyone stared as the man fell and I raised my mask once more. Terra was shaking. Her emotions were out of control. This event was too much for her. Facing what she had done was hurting her. I could see that as she backed up into the earth. She said her goodbyes although they didn't realize it and then she surrendered. The earth wrapped its arms around her, solidifying the cave. A simple statue was left.

I decided to leave. The teen heroes were going to have to deal with this and I wasn't a part of their life. I didn't want to become a part of it. I had to find my brother. First though, I needed rest.

* * *

><p>Catwoman huffed. Danny had called only a few hours ago. He had the nerve to not only tell her he was okay after a whole day of worrying about him, but also doing it right before Christmas. Catwoman crawled through the vents of Teen Titan's Tower. Finally she found the room she wanted.<p>

"Argh!" Robin shouted. He was pacing across from a picture of Danny in his costume. "What is your plan? What is your motive!?" Robin asked the heavens as his pacing turned into stomps. Bat's old little bird was sure getting upset because of her apprentice. She smiled. Danny sure was special.

He wasn't bad like most of the villains in Gotham. He was too innocent to even consider bad. She both loved and hated that part of him. He could steal, only if he could find some sort of justification for it. Danny really just wanted to find his family. Which now included her, whether she liked it or not, Selena realized.

Starfire enters the room and practically drags Robin out of the room to decorate the tower. Catwoman slid out of the vent and went to Robin's closet. She opened it carefully making sure that Robin would never notice she was here. Then she spotted it. She smiled. There it was in all its glory. As she swiped it and left, she never noticed the little mouse fall out of her pocket and land perfectly in the closet, like a calling card.

* * *

><p>I smiled as I stared at the present Selena had gotten for me. We had all gotten each other presents and the happiest one in the room so far had to be Cujo. Selena though had outdone herself. She had gotten me something that really hit home. It was a symbol of sorts, to me. It was the fall from good, straying off course, or losing yourself. But it also stood for taking the bad to get the later good.<p>

"A new suit, you shouldn't have," I declared, as the skull mask shined in the Christmas tree's lights.

**AN: ****Hey, loyal readers! I am so glad to post. Sadly summer is over, but don't lose hope I will succeed in finishing... eventually.**

**(readers of any other of my stories may be happy to hear that I will never abandon book, unless it is only a challenge for you guys.)**

**ENJOY READERS!**


	9. Possibility, Mr

**AN:**_Italics and underline = thought_

* * *

><p>"Come on Grayson, you can just check the school out before you decide to leave. I mean maybe your brother is in the school," Kevin argued. He had been trying to talk me into going to this school for a while now. I combed through Cujo's fur one more time. A groan escaped my mouth as I stood up. I knew his reasons were rather reasonable and that there was a slight chance Dick could be there.<p>

"Fine I'll go! I can't believe I'm willingly going back to a place that gives homework and has bullies," I responded shaking my head in dismay. Cujo nudged my leg to get me to smile. And it worked, slightly.

"Great, because I set up an appointment with the headmaster today…" Cory called out from the kitchen. I sighed and Kevin pushed Cujo out into the nearby park.

* * *

><p>"Aw, man," Beast Boy muttered as he walked around the park. "Why does Cyborg have to be the one who goes on the super-secret spy mission?" Beast Boy asked as he scuffed the ground in frustration. Beast Boy walked over to a small fountain and sat on its ledge with a frown planted on his lips.<p>

"Woof! Woof!" Beast Boy looked next to him to spot a green puppy. A small smile rested on his lips as he stared at the dog. It's head was tilted as his ears lied half flipped and it's tongue fluttered outside of its mouth.

"Hey there, little fella," Beast Boy said to the green puppy that sat next to him. The puppy just barked a few more times and bounced around him. "You're quite the bundle of energy, aren't you?" Beast Boy asked. B-Boy picked the puppy up and brought him up to his face to look for a collar. The puppy decided to take advantage of the position he was in and started to slobber on Beast Boy's cheek. "Cut it out!" Beast Boy laughed as he lowered the puppy to get the puppy to stop licking him.

"Beast Boy! Come in Beast Boy!" Robin's muffled voice called out from inside Beast Boy's coat pocket. Beast Boy pulled out the T-phone and saw Robin on the screen. "We're going to get Cyborg out of HIVE academy! We need you back here right now!" Robin informed Beast Boy over the T-phone.

Beast Boy looked down at the puppy in his hands and lowered him to the ground. "I'm gonna have to go now. I have to beat up some bad guys. But, I'll be back to see you soon, okay?" Beast Boy informed the green puppy. The puppy whined and gave the look that many couldn't deny… the begging look: a big pouting mouth, sad eyes, a non-wagging tail, and the ever so quiet continuous whimper. Beast Boy was very tempted to take the puppy with him.

But, he didn't. After all, it was only a regular puppy. Sure, a green one, but many people started to dye their pets' fur that color when they heard of Beast Boy.

* * *

><p>"…Of course, staying here on scholarship funds means a few things. You have to keep a high GPA in all subjects, you have to stay in a dorm, and of course join extracurricular activities," Brother Blood informed me. I rolled my eyes at the back of his head as I followed a few steps behind him. For the past two hours I've been given a tour of the school grounds and to admit the truth I was bored out of my mind. I mean, keeping an evil school principal out of your head can only keep you entertain for so long. I didn't look like much, which was probably why he was trying so hard to get into my mind.<p>

He probably wanted to know why I was here to begin with, aside from the fact that past graduates recommended that I should go here. The school used to be for metas which was why the Montgomery brothers told me to check the school out, now it was just a school for aspiring villains apparently, or at least that was what I got from the two-hour long tour. That, and the security here sucked beyond the level of anything I'd seen before. A group of heroes could come in and wouldn't be noticed until they ran into a student and then they still may not be caught.

"What about the security of this school? I've noticed a lack of it during our tour, aside from the weak security at the school's entrance. What do you plan to do if any heroes burst into the school believing you are raising the next generation of villains, or a super villain decides to come and try to mind control us?" I asked letting it show that I already knew what was happening here. I mean, come on, how could anyone not see it? There is a whole class for burglary alone.

Brother Blood's eyes widen as he stops walking. I spot his look of surprise before he schooled his expression. "I assure you, Mr. Grayson, we take our students safety very seriously here. And as for any heroes…" Brother Blood replied as an evil grin stretched onto his face as he stepped onto a hover square and turned to face me. "They will be dealt with immediately. Would you like to observe?" He asked, as his smirk seemed to grow even more. It took all my willpower to not roll my eyes.

"So, your saying this school has already been breached, I'm sorry, broken into," I stated with a small frown lying gently on my lips. I let out a small sigh and shrug. "Well I guess I better see what your defense is, so, sure," I answered with my frown now gone. I pulled up the hood on the jacket I was wearing and joined him on the hover square. After all it's not my business if a few heroes got their butt kicked and if I'm lucky a security member might be my brother. Unlikely, but I already knew my sibling wasn't a student. We floated into a room where the Teen Titans were trapped. Really, _these_ heroes **again**. It's like they're following me, or something.

"The Teen Titans. It's so nice to meet you. I'd introduce you to my students, but I'm fairly certain you've already met," Brother Blood sneered. A frown reappeared on my face and stuck there. Really, this is their defense?

"Attack pattern: Alpha!" The supposed leader, a buff, grey teen yelled. The four students jumped off a platform they were on and started their attack. Brother Blood turned to look at me and noticed that I looked upset.

"So, you are telling me this school's last defense is a group of students that should be learning," I told him with a hint of sarcasm lying in my tone. Brother Blood frowned.

"This is our best team at HIVE academy," Brother Blood explained, as the Teen Titans seemed to be getting whooped. "No mercy!" He yelled at them obviously wanting to show off to me, because he knew that getting declined would look bad for the school. So far, that was the way this interview seemed to be going, this school was a mess. "Their leader is a new student, Stone, along with Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo. Together, they should be more than enough to take down the Titans, and put your concerns about security to rest, Mr. Grayson," Brother Blood informed me. Robin seemed to hear some part of our conversation, and tried to leap towards us only to get tackled by Stone.

I looked at him with doubt showing easily on my face. "I watched the Titans defeat a monster made up of three unkillable beings last week. Plus the probability of you winning is about as high as this school not collapsing if you lose. So, I'll believe it when I see it," I scoffed as I remember the blueprints I studied before checking the school out and the gossip I heard about the new project the students were making.

Obviously the Teen Titans had heard that gossip as well because when Stone was punching Cyborg, his ring broke transforming him back into the real Cyborg. Surprise, surprise, not! Hey, it's their fault for not noticing how glitchy that other Cyborg was if they honestly believed the robot was Cyborg. "As you can see, Mr. Grayson, the charms of HIVE can even sway a hero away from the supposed 'light'. How do you feel about joining us now?" Brother Blood gloated. _Honestly, I doubt that Cyborg was swayed, but if he was, I honestly doubt it was because of HIVE_. Apparently Brother Blood really wanted to know that thought because he started that boring game from before of keep away from my head.

"I knew it! The stinking barf bag is one of them!" Gizmo, I guessed that was him because he was the only one covered in technology, screamed. The others just stared in shock.

"No," Brother Blood contradicted as the hover square landed next to them. I stepped off the square and took a few steps away from everybody. "He's one of us now," Brother Blood stated with pride. Everyone was watching Cyborg for his reply and he didn't disappoint.

"And I'm ready to prove it," He replied as if he got his line from a script. Was Brother Blood really this stupid?

"I had a feeling you'd say that. This will amplify your power by the magnitude unimagined. Destroy them for me, and you'll have your reward," Brother Blood sneered. Cyborg attached the canon project onto his blaster and slowly walked towards where the Titans were trapped. Unfortunately, I ruined the scene of the Titans pleading for their friend to listen by having the laughter I was holding in, erupt.

"I can't believe you'd actually do that Brother Blood, I mean sure you could possibly beat the Teen Titans. You have some chance in that, but destroying them would lead to other heroes or vigilantes coming here. I can easily tell you that you are in no way ready to face bird brain's old 'partner' the Batman," I managed between laughs as the idea of Batman swooping in and terrifying half of the student body into submission crossed my mind.

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes and then Brother Blood's eyes went red and a growl escaped his mouth. Everyone suddenly turned back to Cyborg and I watched bored as Cyborg focused the blaster on the Titans. Only Cyborg decided to launch it at Brother Blood last second. Brother Blood raised a red shield and the blast reflected off it and hit the ceiling. This caused the collapse of the school. Wow, I'm good. "A foolish choice, my friend. Very foolish," Brother Blood snarled as he backed away.

"Remember what I said about probabilities because as you can see I'm not often wrong. And after seeing how HIVE runs I'm sorry to say that I must decline. Have a nice day Mr. Blood," I called out to Brother Blood with a smirk. I then let out a short whistle and a black and white blur grabbed me and teleported me back to the Montgomery's place. I sure am glad they only told Brother Blood my last name or I probably would have had to deal with him again.

* * *

><p>Robin watched as a blur of black and white grabbed the witty boy who had been talking to Brother Blood during the fight. The teen obviously realized following the losing side was a stupid idea and seeing as the winning side saw him talking to the bad guy they wouldn't trust him. So, escaping was the boy's best chance. Then a green puff of smoke-filled the spot the boy had been standing, while the boy disappeared.<p>

"You could have been one of us," Jinx told Cyborg. Robin frowned. Brother Blood had said his last name. Brother Blood couldn't have known that was Robin because Brother Blood wasn't even paying any attention towards Robin. So, that would mean that boy was Mr. Grayson. The only other Grayson alive was his BROTHER… DANNY!

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** Sorry about that long delay guys, but school is tough! I'm sure some of you out there understand my pain. Anyway, happy holidays! I hope to read your amazing reviews soon...**

**ENJOY! :)**


	10. Wrong (part 1)

**AN:** Underlined words = writing

* * *

><p><strong>They were coming. Beast Boy let out a pant. He didn't have many options left. Beast Boy dashed into the park. They couldn't be far behind him now. He needed a disguise and when he passed the fountain, one came to him. He had met that cute dog here not that long ago. Beast Boy shrunk into a green puppy and hid under the fountain in one of it's shadows. When he saw their feet pass him, he let out a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, that was just when he got captured.<strong>

* * *

><p>I was quickly chasing after my dog again. He had been running towards the park the last time I saw him with his chew toy in his mouth. I held the collar I'd just finished making in my hand. Cujo's tug of war games were starting to become quite the hassle, that and he'd almost shifted forms in front of a human. So, that is why I had to make a collar that would stop him from transforming unless ordered to. It wouldn't hurt him and I'd only make him wear it 'til I either found Dick or moved to the next city.<p>

I looked around confused, usually I could find him easily as he would stop in front of me at some point with his tail wagging. I looked down and spotted Cujo's chew toy on the ground and frowned, something's wrong. I picked the toy up and stuffed it in my pocket. I then walked carefully around the fountain and there I spotted him hiding in the shadows. "Gotcha Cujo!" I shouted with relief and slipped the collar on him. "Now, you won't be causing so much trouble 'til we make our next move," I informed him as I tapped his nose slightly.

Then I rubbed his special place on his stomach and he made that cute 'I'm in heaven' look. I smiled as I started walking back home… no, the Montgomery's place. I had to make my move soon because I was starting to get attached to Jump City.

* * *

><p>Cujo raced past the fountain and into the picnic area where he ran right into a blue-cloaked girl. The girl smelled slightly like Danny so he quickly licked her face with his tail wagging. "Beast Boy, off. Now," The girl spoke in monotone. Cujo tilted his head, who?<p>

Cujo barked and Raven stared at the puppy in front of her. "Come on BB, I want to eat some meat, so get off of Raven already," Cyborg growled. First Beast Boy disappears and now he was attacking Raven. Cujo growled softly, but followed the instructions only to jump onto Starfire and lick her face.

Cujo had listened to the shiny man, but then spotted the girl with Danny's eyes and licked her too. Starfire giggled and kept him in her arms. "It seems Beast Boy is having the feeling of dogged," the alien announces while scratching the young puppy's ear. Cujo just pants happily while wagging his tail at hyperactive speeds. Robin narrows his eyes at Cujo, but says nothing. Something was off about Beast Boy and Robin was going to figure out what exactly was wrong with him.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy tried again, but still no success. He couldn't shape shift. The boy brought him back to a homeless shelter where he gave him a piece of meat. Meat! Beat Boy stared angrily at the food in front of him. He was hungry, but he was a strict vegetarian. Then all his concentration and glare was broken when laughter broke the air. "What's the problem Cujo? Not green enough for you or are you becoming ultra-recyclo-veg on me?" Danny asked. He then went into the fridge and pulled out a piece of broccoli. Danny held it down low and Beast Boy ran so fast to the hand that you'd think he was possessed.<p>

****Danny let out another round of laughter, but then his features got sad. "What do you know, Sam came back to haunt me," Danny whispered. Beast Boy let out a whine. Something was wrong. This boy was obviously hurt over something. So, with that Beast Boy rubbed his head into the boy's still hanging hand. Danny smiled. "Let's take you back to the woods for a game of unrestrained fetch, okay?" Danny asked and Beast Boy couldn't help but bark with happiness at the boy's change in moods.****

* * *

><p>Cyborg stared at the dog in front of him with astonishment. "That is not Beast Boy!" Cyborg shouted. The green puppy lied happily on the grass eating a fallen hot dog, without a care in the world. The Titans stared at the puppy in question. Yes, Cujo hadn't dared to touch the non-meaty dogs he'd been given. Vegan-styled foods were made for those who couldn't hunt for anything better. Cujo had almost growled at the fake meat he'd been given, but then the real hot dog had fallen and Cujo didn't waste a single second to get it.<p>

Robin stared at the puppy, he knew it was different from Beast Boy and now he spotted what had been bothering him until now. A faded collar rested on the dog's neck. It matched his fur so closely that it was hard to see unless the sun glinted off the metal holding it together. Robin picked the dog up and checked it's tag, which read: Cujo. Don't threaten. Speak Phantom. Whistle.

Robin stared at the tag slightly confused. "What?" Robin mumbled under his breath. What could be simple instructions seemed like a mixed mess of words. Cujo was a name. That was the first thing he understood. His mind was whirling around trying to form a conclusion. He was the adopted son of the greatest detective. He COULD do THIS! The problem was easy, but his brain was looking for the hard answer and that was the problem.

"May I look at the words of tininess, friend Robin?" Starfire asked. Robin nodded absent-mindedly and Starfire snatched the puppy out of the leader's hands. "Cujo. Don't threaten. Speak phantom. Whistle. Okay, tiny letters I'll do what you have asked me. Phantom," Starfire spoke. Then she let out a loud whistle. Cujo's ears perked up and he jumped out of her arms.

******Cujo strode forwards and looked back to see the green eyed girl wasn't following him. He let out a few barks and took more steps forward. He repeated this action until the girl followed, and with that he followed his orders.******

* * *

><p>I picked Cujo up and started to take his collar off and break the statement I had made earlier mainly to myself. That is until I heard the thudding of footsteps heading my way.<p>

* * *

><span><strong>AN:<strong>** I must admit I feel totally evil for giving you guys a cliff hanger for christmas, but hey, it's better than nothing right? So do any of you agree that Robin can some times over think things and miss the simple answer, because I'd love to see what you guys think. Yep, that's right... click that REVIEW button and share your thoughts. (One time deal for any of you haters out there wanting to scream your heads off at me to do so. Just try to avoid curses or as my mother says "Nasty Words.")**

**ENJOY! :)**


	11. (part 2) Conclusion

**AN:** _Italics=past/memory_

* * *

><p>Cujo strolled happily towards the forest, then he smelled THEM. Cujo halted and let out a whimper until he caught Danny's scent with THEIRS. Cujo growled and transformed. He didn't care if he lost the teens he had just met, because his master was in trouble. Cujo raced through the forest. He had to protect Phantom. As a guard dog it was ingrained into him to, well, guard. And Cujo had easily chosen Danny. However, Cujo paused when he came upon the scene.<p>

* * *

><p>I held Cujo behind my back ready to turn him invisible if they looked any harder for him. "Where is the green monster?" one of them screamed. I could feel Cujo shaking in my hands, but he didn't let out a single whimper. I growled as I took a step back. Cujo leaned into me and I let out a sigh. This wasn't going to end well.<p>

"Leave my dog alone!" I shouted back. They started laughing. Oh crap, I missed something. I had gotten careless, or clueless as my friends used to say, again. They stepped closer but I backed up more, aware of the trees that I was bound to bump into soon. One of the men pulled out a gun, but it was different from the usual ones they liked to use around me.

"That's not your dog punk, it's that freaky green titan. So, you should do yourself a favor and hand him over. Don't be stupid and try to play hero. Just do what you're told and you won't get hurt," Agent K instructed. I glared but brought Beast Boy in front of me. How did I so stupidly miss the fact that this wasn't Cujo? I felt like slamming my head against a table. This means my collar is now going to be garbage, because I couldn't let another mistake like this happen.

Beast Boy started whimpering and pushing into me and I covered him with my arms as I realized they had all their weapons trained on him. Then my eyes widened in shock, as I realized why he hasn't transformed. He can't. Again I felt like hitting myself as I realized I had made the collar a little too well. I let out a puff of air and kneeled onto the ground.

I placed Beast Boy on the floor and he stared at me with these broken looking eyes. I released a sigh. I thought about pulling off the collar when Agent O yelled at me to get away from him. "You know Beast Boy can transform into anything he wants as many times as he wants to destroy you guys, right?" I called, making sure that the collar heard the hidden order. The agents just laughed, while Beast Boy looked at me quizzically. No one noticed the collar change from green to black.

I pulled the hood closer to my face. I couldn't let them see my face clearly or this situation could go from bad to worse. I really hope the Teen Titans arrive quickly. One of the agents aimed at Beast Boy and the sound of the engine starting to whine hit my ears.

_The gun whined and then energy burned through the air as it encased a hidden bullet. The projectile hit home on the girl and her scream echoed through the room. Ectoplasm leaked out of her and onto the floor. Desiree panted as she tried to stay awake. "Come on you useless freak, why don't you help us figure out how to destroy this piece of scum," Agent B stated._

_"NO!" I shouted. Tears were running down her cheeks, but she hadn't looked up once. I pulled against the chains that kept me next to the agent. "Leave her alone! Stop hurting her!" I screamed pulling against the restraints trying to get to Desiree's side. She was still looking down as the agent let the gun start up again. Agent B smirked as he stared at me, watching as tears ran down my cheek uncontrollably, enjoying every bit of my torture. He aimed at where her core should be._

_Agent B yanked on the chains to grab my attention. "Watch, Freak, as I end this creature's no good excuse of an afterlife," He sneered. I started shaking as dread filled my body. I didn't know what to do. I strained against the chains some more trying to escape, to at least help someone. The engine whined again._

_"I wish she won't get hurt, I wish Desiree won't get hurt, I wish they won't hurt her," I started chanting as tears poured down my face. I was pulling hard against the chains, but nothing was giving. Then a shot was fired and echoed through the room. Then a sound seemed to roar in my ears. It couldn't have though, it must have been quite soft in the white room. Thump!_

* * *

><p>Beast Boy stared at the boy. He had gotten comfortable around him, to be honest. It was the way the boy acted, Beast Boy guessed that that made him feel so safe with Danny. His need to protect Danny though was probably from being a dog for so long. Danny had spoken in two different tones. It was confusing because he could hardly tell, but something felt different about him. Then Beast Boy figured it out as he thought about what the kid said.<p>

He knew the boy had given him the collar and after receiving it he couldn't transform. So, the boy stating he could transform meant he really could now. Maybe. Beast Boy thought of becoming a giant dinosaur and was happy when he became one. Then, though, a giant green dog burst in leading the rest of his team.

* * *

><p>I had come to the wrong conclusion. I rubbed the back of my neck as Cujo ran towards me. My mind was wandering back to the project I got from Selena. I needed to use the suit before I left, because something about the Teen Titans was getting me stuck in Jump. I stared at Robin as he swung his bo-staff around knocking agents out. I winced and backed up a step as I remembered mom doing that when Vlad tried to kidnap us.<p>

Cyborg and Starfire were just blasting away with energy while Raven levitated rocks and sticks that she would fling at them. Beast Boy just knocked them over or pushed them towards one of his teammates. Cujo was just standing in front of me, protecting me. "Cujo, shrink!" I shouted as a shot from one of the agents was headed our way. Cujo followed orders and I grabbed him in my arms and hoped I shielded him in time.

I didn't. Cujo whimpered. He had been hit, but it was only a scratch on his tail. I ran as tears fell from my eyes. "I had to be the hero. Next time I won't. I'll only protect family. Playing hero only causes pain," I whispered as I hugged Cujo tighter against my body. I didn't stop running until I reached… home.

* * *

><p>Robin looked at the screen. Was he wrong? 238 Graysons in California alone. 34 Graysons were listed as being in Jump City. How many could have changed their names or were moving. His easiest guess, was that it was all based on emotions. Was his conclusion wrong?<p>

* * *

><p>Beast Boy placed the collar gently on the highest shelf in his closet. Cyborg spent a few hours getting it off, but Beast Boy couldn't bring himself to care. Because at the conclusion of the day, Beast Boy knew he made a new friend that he would hold close. Beast Boy silently closed the door, never noticing the collar turn white.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** Hi!**

**Dear Guest of Honor, what in the world were you thinking. How could you ask me to update my other stories and not this on? You should personally thank what ever possessed you into reviewing me that because I LOVED it! That is why Once Guarded has been updated and I plan to work on Corruption Jinxed next!**

**Ahk I have to GO! I had a longer AN before but the computer turned evil on me so I'll make it up on the next chapter... along with tell you the joke or pun or whatever that I had on the tittle of these two (part) chapters!**

**BYE! AND... ENJOY! :D**


	12. X, and Two More

**AN:** Underlined =written, _Italic and underline_= thought, _Italic _= past/memory, (regular=Robin - when with fragments and Danny), (**_Bold and Italic_**= Danny – when in fragment with Robin), and finally (**Bold and underline** = Box Ghost – when with fragment and Danny). **If you are confused, ask and I will try to explain or fix the problem, thanks!**

* * *

><p>It's simple.<p>

**_Life works to punish anyone in its path._**

There is good.

**_Heroes lose loved ones._**

And there is evil.

**_Villains constantly get beat up and thrown in jail._**

There are those who commit crime.

**_The bad guys always strike again._**

And those who stop them.

**_The vigilantes get attacked by those they protect._**

The two sides are opposites.

**_One is crazy to continue, the other mentally insane._**

As different as day and night.

**_Yet, they are held together by a single line._**

And the line between them is clear.

**_That is until someone doesn't know what side to go to, when anguish lies everywhere._**

Or at least, it's supposed to be.

**_Then that person is left alone to be the Periphery, the solo Boundary Line._**

* * *

><p>I looked at the notepad lying on the table that was filled with messy words. I frowned at the last word on the page. Below the list of weapons and way to use them was the suit's power source. <span>Xenothium?<span> The suit required more of the dangerous chemical to get to the more dangerous and complex features.

I sighed. It would have to do.

After all, there was something I had to do before leaving Jump. Well… if I left Jump. I grabbed the suit and pulled it on. I walked out and saw Cory. "Why are you wearing the new suit?" he asked as he finished sweeping up the area. I smiled.

"I Just need it for a special job against the Titans," I answered. He just nodded. The Montgomery brothers didn't care about me being "evil" because they believed I didn't have the heart for it. I shook my head as an amused smile formed on my lips. "Walk Cujo for me please!" I called as I pulled the mask over my face and slipped out the door.

* * *

><p>Robin paced his room. He'd stop to look at the paper filled board in front of him and then paced some more. Pictures, eyewitness accounts, and even a list of names cluttered the board on the wall. Robin tugged his hair in slight frustration. He was obsessed like always, except Robin had been obsessed with this for almost all of his life. <span>Where is Danny?<span> Was written in large letters as a headline for the cluttered mess.

More questions just kept piling up though. Like, for example, if that was Danny inside HIVE, why was he trying to join the villain. Robin groaned as red flashing lights accompanied by sirens went off in the tower. Robin sighed, he might just have to figure this out later. Quickly, Robin rushed out to join his team. But family was the only thing really running on his mind.

* * *

><p>I woke up groaning. Flashbacks of tormenting the Titans rushed through my mind, including when I hit on Starfire to tick Robin off, which caused me to snicker. Then I remembered my epic winning battle against the bird wonder… and how it ended. "Okay, who were the moon men?" I called over to the former sidekick. As I got up, a pole cage surrounded me.<p>

"Criminals, just like you," Robin responded as he glared at me. I rolled my eyes. Well, if he is my brother he definitely got the nagging down. I leaned against the bars, my fingers playing with the smooth surface. Then, me being myself I decided to be smart with him.

"Come on kid, you don't really think that this playpen can hold me?" I asked while rolling my eyes. Robin decided to prove that I would be staying inside by having the bars release electricity. I hiss as I pull away. I always felt more pain from electricity than any other attack, although it physically harmed me less.

Then as I was about to let Robin speak, I remembered a game my brother and I always played. It was time to see if this was really Dick. "How dare you villain, to leave me trapped with the storm's vengeance against me! Just you wait you deathly Raven until he comes for me!" I fake shout the exact line I used to say in our games. A smile hid behind my mask from just the memories alone.

Robin gasped, he quickly looked me over with wide crystal blue eyes. I smiled even happier as I finally found my brother. It looks like Jump is my new home. I released a snicker and Robin's jaw clenched. "I'll be back to take you to jail," he stated as he stormed off. Then right as he reached the door he halts almost like he was overwhelmed by his anger. "You don't even care do you?" he growled.

I sighed. Do I care? It was such an obvious answer, yes I did. But memories of Cujo getting hurt flashes through my mind. I had said I was done, but was I? I was. "Sorry kid, but I don't play hero," I stated as I stared defiantly at him, but words still made it out of my mouth. "Not anymore anyways, I've learned my lesson," I mumbled as I caved in on myself. I was too out of it to see if he heard me or not, but it doesn't matter.

Robin just disappeared as I fought off worse memories. I, unfortunately, wasn't successful. Being locked up of course probably didn't help.

_I paced in the cage I was locked in. How long had it been? Would someone rescue me? No. That was just me trying to be optimistic. I never had that kind of luck, just look at me. I am both, dead and hunted, yet to top it all off everyone hated me with a passion. I paced some more trying to come up with some sort of plan. Then THEY walked in. The GIW walked in with arms full of weapons and creepy smiles on their face. I frowned. There is no way they are actually getting whatever it is they want from me._

_"Well, let's start with some exercises scum!" an agent yelled at me. I growled as I glared daggers at him. Is he stupid? There was no way I'd do anything for them. I just floated further away from him as I once again tried to figure out an escape plan. I was almost hit with energy as I paid so little attention to the agent. "We're starting now!" the agent shouts at me as I rolled my eyes. They didn't even really capture me. How in the world do they think they are going to be able to control me?_

_So instead of following his order, I landed on the ground and stuck my tongue out at him. "That's it! I'm going to show you what punishment results in, brat! Agents!" He called out. I watched wide-eyed as Young Blood was yanked into the room while in glowing green chains. Then he spotted me with large eyes of regret and sadness. I glared._

_ Then one of them made the biggest mistake by slamming their fist into Young Blood's face. I growled. He hurt Young Blood! They just messed with the wrong guy. No one hurts anyone I know! I don't care if Young Blood was a ghost that tried to cause trouble for me like many others. He was a ghost and I protected ghosts from all ghost hunters. They don't hurt my kind and I don't hurt them! They messed up._

_My hands lit up bright green as I zoned in on the agent holding Young Blood. Rage was building up inside me, but I made sure to have it under control as I rushed the agents. I flipped one onto their back and then landed a hard punch in the other's gut. Young Blood looked on completely shocked as I blasted the agents into unconsciousness. I nodded as I see they were still breathing. "Danny?" Young Blood asks and my head swings in his direction._

_I noticed him wincing from the chains so I growled as I sent a blast at them. He winces but doesn't move and then a clatter echoes in the room. "Come on Young Blood, let's get out of here," I stated. Too bad I didn't know that I just gave them something to use against me._

I ran my fingers through my hair and released a sigh as if trying to expel the memories. I look at around the room and chuckled. "He so made this easier on purpose, I mean come on it's the same as our games," I laughed as I pulled out an x shaped shuriken, instead of a random toy I'd have in the playpen with me, and threw it at the control center, instead of the play pen's lock on the gate door. I smiled at the, for once, good memory.

The bars fell down and I smirked as I walked away. Only to stop at the door and frown.

_"It's not fair Mommy! I want to be the hero with Danny! I don't want one of us to be the bad guy!" Dick declared as he pulled on our mom's sleeve. I pouted as Mom said we'd just have to work around the problem. I ran up to Mommy with a very serious face._

_"But he always manages to get hurt when I'm the bad guy, and then I can't help him," I argued. Mom giggled and shooed us from the room. I then smirked. "We could always play hide and seek instead!" I announced. Dick glared and elbowed me in the stomach. I let out a small groan as I weakly glared at him._

_"No way! I named you Danny Phantom for a reason Danny. You're like a ghost when we play that game!" He shouts. I frown in disappointment. He looks at me and I give him my best blue-eyed puppy face. "Fine! Man, you're an evil five year old," he mutters. I jumped happily before hugging him to near death._

I was not going to play hero. I told Robin I wouldn't. Even if he was always getting into danger, always wanted to team up, always… well we were family. I sighed. I was so not done. Knowing that, I left to find Robin. Seeing red beams shoot into the sky, I knew Robin just answered the where's Waldo/Robin game. It didn't take very long for my brother to get into trouble, because when I arrived he was already in a dangerous position.

My heart was beating in my ears as I saw my brother hanging off a railing. Thoughts of our real parents were running through my head. I could almost hear that insane laughter and terrible birthday tune. I quickly threw an x shuriken at the gun's control panel, _wow twice in one day_, I thought before my world stopped.

Robin was falling. Everything thankfully moved in slow motion as I grabbed my grappling hook and shot it at the ceiling. As time started to speed up I was greatly thankful when I felt Robin in my arms. _I have to remember to thank Clockwork the next time I see him._ Grabbing onto the railing, I threw Robin onto the platform. "I thought you didn't like playing the hero?" Robin asked shocked.

"That does not mean I don't know how to," I responded as I swung myself over the railing.

* * *

><p>Robin was quite shocked by Red X. He had been a great nuisance that whole day, yet when it came to it the costumed figure was quick to the rescue. The weird thing was that Red X had kept giving him the feeling of Déjà vu. All of this didn't matter though. Although, it was weird that X could copy Robin's moves without even trying. No, what matters is that Red X was the villain. Right?<p>

* * *

><p>I smiled. It had been fun being the hero again with my brother, but I can't go back to that life. I sighed, I better get out of here. "Better luck next time," Robin declares. I chuckled. All he keeps doing is repeating our past. I just end up replying the way I would if we were young.<p>

"Sure, make sure you don't lose it though. You might find yourself wanting to play heroes again and then you'll have to decide who is going to play the bad guy… Or we could always play hide and seek instead!" I called out as I jumped out into the open sky. I saw Robin watching as I was swan diving towards the clouds. Before I'm hidden from view though, I turn around and wave as I hit a hidden button on my sleeve. A green light shines and then I fade out of view, transporting to my home with the Montgomery brothers. This adds two more reasons to why I should stay, but is it safe?

* * *

><p>Clockwork watches the screens in front of him with calculating eyes. "He's a danger and is close to becoming…" the Observants nagged the master of time. Clockwork only changes into an old man as he sighs.<p>

"How many times must I remind you that he is already my responsibility," Clockwork stated. He watches as the screen zooms in on the belt as it changes from its normal red design to adding some white and a familiar symbol. "Plus, he is growing into the changes around him, with time he will settle into something more… stable," Clockwork states.

* * *

><p>There is good and there is evil,<p>

**The Box Ghost flies out a green glowing portal and looks around.**

**_There is one person that stands different from the rest._**

But the line in between them can be almost impossible to find.

**He smiles slightly seeing the Amity sign,**

**_They stand as a boundary line._**

Does one good deed make him a hero?

**Before sighing and flying away from the deserted town.**

**_Yet, the person doesn't want to be alone._**

Am I to blame for all of it because of a single mistake?

**The Box Ghost flies toward a different town thinking of all those he can scare.**

**_No, not anymore._**

In the end all I really know is that the answers don't come easy.

**Yet, he is going there for a different reason, Phantom.**

**_Can that human stand tainting another._**

It's supposed to be simple,

**A cross between an innocent smile and a smirk crosses his face.**

**_The Periphery does the only thing he can for the time being,_**

But it's not.

**"BEWARE!"**

**_Pretend and imagine something better._**

* * *

><p>The being stared in front of multiple screens a scowl in place as the beings eyes scanned the images. Each image had a picture of the same boy. The one who had defeated the being, no-matter how indirectly. The boy had escaped the collapse of the building, the figure was sure. Yet the figure could find no proof. Not even a sighting of the boy had been found.<p>

The being was starting to give up hope. Doubting the things the figure had believed as it had almost seem impossible. But where was that boy? Could he really be…? A beep resounded in the silence that surrounded the being. A slightly more recent picture of the boy popped up on one of the many screens. The figure smirked. Doubt… ha!

"I found you," he declared as his smirk glowed in the ever growing darkness that started to fill the room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** Hi again fellow fan fiction addicts! Spring break has come and gone, which means I must update this story. I know, you guys must wonder why do I update this story the most. It is because I took this story from someone else and I am not having a devastating writers block for it. My completely amazing beta has edited this story so I've resubmitted this better version. Sorry if you got confused by the update, post/email.  
><strong>**Third quarter is almost ending, PARCC and AP testing is coming, and don't forget that dreaded Final. The good news is that Summer is right around the bend, which should mean faster updates instead of one near each vacation/break.  
><strong>**The joke was that most people probably thought that chapter ten would be named x (because of it being roman numeral for 10), but you had the "Wrong Conclusion" :D I know, bad joke. I like it though, plus my characters were having some doubts of wrong conclusions as well, so it fits!  
><strong>**I guess that's all, and I fulfilled my need to bother you guys with my never ending words. I can't wait to read your reviews! Read and enjoy! :D**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(Hey here is a spoiler that goes out to my reviewers for getting over 60 reviews, my favoriters for getting over 60 as well, and my followers for amazingly getting over 100! The DC characters that were not seen in TT will make an appearance, including some interesting team-ups for both the good and evil sides. If I get over 120 reviews I'll give you amazing reviewers a different gift for this story ~ Love C Rose K)**


	13. Haunted, Family

"Agh!" I screamed as I woke up with my heart pounding against my ribcage with a raging thunder outside. I wiped away the tears that were rolling down my face as I looked around the room. I continued to shake as the dream haunted me. It's the same one I've been having for a while now.

It always starts off the same way too. I'm running. From what, I could only make a few guesses. Yet, each time I would end up in the same place. It would be dark as I floated, looking around for something as Phantom. I could hear people shouting out for help, but I could never find them. Then THAT ghost would appear.

I shuddered, trying to push the rest of the nightmare away from my recollection. Then the door was opened and Cujo rushed in, followed by the two Montgomery brothers. Cujo jumped onto the bed and nestled into me. "Hey, are you okay?" Kevin asked. I looked up at him with fresh tears running down my cheek. I quickly hugged Cujo to calm myself down a little.

"Yeah, Cujo was howling pretty loud on our way back from taking him on a walk," Cory tried weakly for a joke. I looked at him and he flinched back. "We can leave…" he offers, but I shook my head so harshly that I started to become dizzy. The two brothers came to the bed and sat down next to me.

I wipe my eyes again trying to see them a little better. "I-I j-just want to he-help people. W-why ca-can't they see th-that?" I stuttered as I looked at them hoping for an answer. Kevin sighs and pats my back, while Cory glares at the ground. Then Cory looks at me and I have to fight my instinct to shrink back.

"Because whoever they are, they're completely stupid," Cory declared. Then his eyes became softer. "We're all brothers, so no matter what we'll help you out. Okay? I promise," He soothed me. I stared at him with equal guilt and hope.

"I haven't even told you guys everything about me yet," I stated with hate for myself. Kevin smacked the back of my head and I looked up at him with confusion.

"Like we would care. Deal with it, you're a Montgomery too," Kevin declared. It had been a while and I was still trying to connect with the one person in the world that I was truly related to, but I liked this feeling. And to be honest I missed it. A small smile formed on my face. Family.

* * *

><p>Robin gasped for breath after Slade's latest attack. He glared into the shadows that surrounded Slade. Robin knew that Slade would come back. Even when the doctors said Slade would never come out of his coma, Robin knew they were wrong. While the others slept peacefully through the night Robin had kept constant vigilance.<p>

"Your friends won't find the generators, and they can't see me. They can't see the truth, Robin, even when it's right in front of them," Slade taunted in his usual monotone voice. Robin growled. He wasn't going to let Slade destroy his home or his team. They were like his family.

"Then, I'll take care of you myself! I've stopped you before!" Robin snarled. Even though he knew that wasn't really true. Robin always had help when he defeated Slade. Those few times Robin had kind of won were just petty mind tricks. Yet, Robin refused to let that deter him.

"Robin… if you've stopped me, then why am I still here?" Slade asked in what seemed to be a teasing tone. Robin let out an enraged shout as he jumped to kick Slade in the face, but Slade dodged. Robin was then thrown onto the ground, breaking another rib. Robin's body screamed with pain, but he had to keep fighting. He couldn't let Slade win. "You can't even touch me. How can you save a city, Robin, when you can't even save your own brother?" Slade asked.

Robin froze as his whole life seemed to hit the pause button. Then Robin's eyes widened as his face contorted into a look of pure horror. "What… did you just say?" Robin asked. Nerves were starting to fill his veins, as worry for his brother started to cloud his thoughts.

Slade smugly replied, "Your brother. Danny. Have you forgotten? He'll be so disappointed to hear so." A feeling of dread started to sink in as thoughts of Slade having his brother swarmed his mind.

"How do you know about him?" Robin snarled. His teeth clenched, while his hands curled tightly into fists. Robin gave the harshest glare he'd ever given, while his hate for Slade rose to a new level. Robin wasn't even sure it was possible to hate someone as much as he hated Slade right at this moment.

"It wasn't exactly hard to find out, Dick," Slade stated in a smug tone. Robin sucked in a breath of air as they started to circle each other. "And then, it was only a matter of tracking him down, which wasn't that hard to do if you were actually looking," Slade finished and Robin went red with anger. A growl ripped itself from his throat, as fury and hatred started to cloud his judgment. Slade let out a chuckle. "Seems as though I hit a nerve. Don't worry, Robin, Daniel is quite safe where he is," Slade declared with satisfaction.

"Where is he?!" Robin yelled. His temper was eating away at him. "Where is my brother!?" Robin screamed. Tears were starting to build up in his eyes, but Robin refused to shed them. Refused to let Slade know how badly he was affecting him.

Rain was pouring down heavily as lightning streaked the sky between them. "Now, now, Robin," Slade called. They rushed towards each other and Robin threw a punch. Robin's fist got caught and he was slammed into the ground. "Let's not be so… hasty," Slade stated. Then he twisted and Robin held back a scream. And just for a moment his world faded into an empty black.

* * *

><p>I released a sigh as I walked around in the rain. It was nice having people care about me. And, yet. I looked up into the cloudy sky and thought of my brother. He was a real life superhero. He even had the citizens' support. Sometimes though, I wonder if he even misses me. I stopped and noticed that I made it all the way to the waterfront. I sighed.<p>

Then I heard it. I paused and closed my eyes to hear it more clearly. Fighting? I frowned. I had to be wrong, right? Yet, I couldn't shake this uneasy feeling that was surrounding me. I sighed once again. It couldn't hurt to check, right?

So without further ado, I changed into the one criminal that could get away with sneaking into the tower. Then I sunk into my own shadow.

* * *

><p>Robin moaned as he tried to unsuccessfully get out of the bonds that kept him tied down in the dark and gloomy medical bay. He could faintly hear the voices of his teammates outside the door. The team he had fought just recently, so he could go back out and stop Slade. But he ignored all of that in favor of trying to get free. However, the sound of footsteps approaching the young hero stopped him in his tracks. Robin strained his neck to see a sight that shocked him to the core and filled him with horror.<p>

The figure approached Robin with a natural calm that betrayed the scene's forbidding atmosphere. The figure wore the same outfit Robin himself had worn when he had been forced to work for Slade as his apprentice. None of this though was what bothered the blue-eyed teen. No. It was the figure's face that destroyed the hero so completely. "God, no…" Robin whispered. The person looked down at him.

"Hey, bro," he greeted with a smirk to Robin's horror. Robin watched with wide eyes as the boy walked closer. Robin wanted to close his eyes and wipe this memory from his mind. "How've you been, Dick?" Danny asked with cold eyes. Robin shrank back into himself. "Even after our promise you still didn't find me. Shame. Slade seems rather pleased though, even says I take pain much better than you. But hey, might as well see if that's true, right?" Danny discloses.

Danny pulls out an electric scalpel, which crackles like a Taser. "hmm… shocking, am I right?" Danny asks as it sparks and highlights the multitudes of bruises on his brother's skin.

* * *

><p>I rose out of the floor and looked behind me to see the Titan's discussing something. So wasting little time, I closed the door and sealed it in place. Then, I walked towards my struggling brother. "Danny, no," he whispers. I halted and stared at him with wide eyes, but he's still looking off in the other direction. A frown greets my face as I glared into the nothing.<p>

I walked over to my brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. His head whips in my direction as he stares at me. I closed my eyes quickly. I don't want to see the look of fear or hate on his face.

Fear. Ghosts rely on that feeling. Their ability to induce it being a skill for every single kind of ghost, my obsession though makes me special.

I had the ability to take fear away as well as giving it. Right now it seems my special ability would be of great use. The question was, could I stand seeing what caused him to be so afraid? Could I stand to be haunted by his fears? I took a deep breath. I could hear banging on the door I had sealed in place with my shadows. I guess it's now or never.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** Hey, and welcome back to another round of updating! I just previously had a poll on my account, which I told no one about, that was going on for a few days and ended on May 10th. It asked "which story do you like most?" and the winner was promised two updates within the same week. (Should I do this poll again, while actually telling people about it?) This story won with four votes, beating "CORRUPTION! Jinxed by Death" by one point. So here is the first update and I'm getting the second one beta-ed now. I'm not sure though on whether or not I should update it tomorrow or wait until friday... tell me what you think. I'm leaning towards friday, but I will let the reviewers decide. Reviewers... that reminds me I made a challenge for you guys to get to 120 reviews for this story to get an interesting gift, but we still have 46 reviews needed.  
>Come on people, talk to me about nonsense just so you can get this cool gift. (I mean I'd prefer ones on the story but I'll except anything.) Since I did get some reviews I will respond to them... Now!<strong>

_Zolata:_** More you want and more you shall get... and thank you! :)**

_Darkverger1:_** well, eventually... right?**

_allietheepic7:_ **Hmm... you seem excited past writer.**

_koyboy:_ **I know, right! I mean it past the 2,000 word mark! Anyway what confused you in the beginning of the last chapter? (Feel free to review or if you must PM me what confused you.)**

_BringbackDannyPhantom:_ **It's not that Robin is clueless, but more that he doesn't fully remember. You have to remember he was six at the time and he probably doesn't remember that exact game, especially since it occurred right before their parents death. He does somewhat remember it though, that is why he gets a feeling of deja vu. Danny only remembers it more because that whole day is kind of ingrained in him. I may be explaining this more in the story at a later date. So, thanks for bringing it up! :)**

**and finally...**

_Long-windy guest:_ **One let me say, feel free to comment any time you want! Second many thanks for your nice comments. Okay, now onto the more reply part... I wasn't planning on Dani into the story, but I just might. She won't be a main character though because you have to remember this is more on Danny and Robin's relationship. The GIW will make a come back you can count on that, as well as seeing some Skulker action. BB has already befriended Danny and you will be seeing more of that in the future as well, because we all most face the fact that BB seems to lighten the mood when you most need it. I haven't really decided on what will happen when that argument comes, but I'll keep the different options in mind. Raven will have alone time with Danny along with every other member of titans. When, though is the bigger question. I don't know why you had to reject Raven/Danny pairing but I haven't decided on anybodies pairing yet, aside from Robin and Starfire. *looks around suspiciously* And who told you about Flash coming into this story at some point? *looks over at the stuffed animal laying on the counter* It was you, Smores, wasn't it? And finally, I hope you enjoyed the parade and this long-winded response!**

**Read and enjoy! :D CRK**


	14. Fear, Care

**AN:** _Italic and underline= thought_** and** underline= written words

* * *

><p>I looked around and my heart stopped upon the scene I saw. "Come on Robin let me show you how I felt after waiting for you for ten years, and then being found by one of your own enemies," I said, but it wasn't me. I growled and they both looked at me. I could feel my blood boiling as my eyes flashed with anger.<p>

"Stay away from him, you faker!" I screamed. A great flash of white erupted from me and he disappeared. I looked down, upset with myself for reacting to the fear Robin had and took a deep breath. I concentrated on taking away his fear, when I noticed it wasn't a mental problem, but a physical contamination problem. "Sorry Robin. I'm still bad at managing my own emotions, but I promise I'll heal you. Even if it means making myself sick," I whispered. Then I placed my hand on his head to make sure I took away any fear that belonged to the contamination. Particles of dust fell out of his body and I instantly breathed in. I don't care if my nightmares come to life around me. If I get to protect my family in turn, then it doesn't matter.

The door bursts down and everyone is looking at me. Robin's heart rate had calmed down, but it's still up because there is a villain in the room. Just ask the rest of the Titans. They glared at me. I released a harsh cough and have to lean back against the wall. They are all preparing to fight me. Robin looks over to me, but his eyes doesn't seem to be as cold as everyone else's. Another cough escapes from me.

They are going to attack, I know it. Yet, I'm already feeling the effects of whatever was in my brother. How do I know? I'm looking at my brother again and he's bleeding too much. My hands made their way to my ears and I closed my eyes. "Robin, no. Stop it Robin, please," I whispered.

* * *

><p>Robin stares at his brother as he came closer. Repercussion has his hand on Robin's shoulder as he glares at Robin's brother. Then a white light encompasses the room. Robin stares over at Repercussion whom looked ashamed of himself. "Sorry Robin. I'm still bad at managing my emotions, but I promise I'll heal you. Even if it means making me sick," he whispered and Robin stared at him, shocked. <span><em>Why would he care if I'm okay or not?<em> Robin thought.

Then Repercussion places his hand on Robin's head and a numbing feeling travels through Robin's body as dust falls towards the floor. He automatically breathes it in and Robin's eyes went wide. Robin knew that if this is what was causing him to see Slade then it couldn't be good for Repercussion to inhale it. Yet, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that it was wrong for Repercussion to come to help in the first place.

A loud bang echoed throughout the room as the door got broke down. Robin looked over to his team as they stared at Repercussion with hatred. Then, Repercussion released a cough as his body leaned against the wall for support. The Teen Titans got into a fighting position, while Robin watches, unsure of what he should do. Repercussion coughs again and his body slides down the wall. Repercussion stares up at Robin with his eyes filled with fear. "Robin, no. Stop it Robin, please," Repercussion whispered.

Robin stares at him surprised. After all, he saw Slade and now Repercussion saw him apparently. Repercussion continued to flinch back into the wall even though he had already covered both his eyes and his ears. "Umm… Robin, What's going on?" Beast boy asked while sniffling. Robin looks at him and then back at Repercussion.

"I don't know," Robin replies.

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes but I can still see Robin. He's dying. I want to stop it, but there's nothing I can do. It's like my past keeps on repeating itself until I have no one left. I could feel tears building up. "Stop dying!" I shouted. I opened my eyes again as tears slid down my cheeks. I could feel my eyes constantly flashing. Then a white light escapes from me again, and I could start to see through the vision of my dead family. I could see the Titans watching me. They would attack soon, I just knew it. No one ever reacted kindly to me, almost like they knew something about me was different.<p>

I let the shadows build up beneath me, and then I let them take me back to my home. Once I got there, I walked over to the bed and sat on it. I felt Cujo jump onto me and I hugged him softly. "Acrobatic ghosts keep falling, make it stop Dick," I whimpered. Then Cujo licked me, and another flash of white comes off me. I stared at Cujo with a small smile. He's shivering a little as well now. Looks like I'm not the only special ghost.

I smiled. "Thanks Cujo," I whispered and he barks in reply. A real smile made it onto my face when he jumps onto my chest, and tackles me with wet dog tongue kisses. I smiled, happy knowing I'm not alone. Not anymore at least. And with that thought two boys burst into the room. The Montgomery brothers, I chuckled, what would I do without them?

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later…<em>

Cory and me were playing a crane game at the arcade. I watched Cujo from the corner of my eye as Cory hit the giant red button. "Yes, yes, yes… NO!" Cory shouts as the crane grabs the IPod and gets an inch before the drop-off when it slips through a space. Cory stared at the tiny little IPod box with pure disappointment. I chuckled as I patted him on the back.

I walked outside to Cujo when I spot a movement overhead. I paused. That can't be good. I bent down, and untied Cujo's leash from the pole I had previously tied it to. I closed my eyes and pursed my lips as I tried to decide on what to do. I opened my eyes and glanced between the arcade, and the nearest alley. Could I help? The times I did either ended terrible or just missed failure.

Just a look though couldn't hurt right? I wasn't playing hero, I was just being a nosy civilian. Yet, I wasn't all too sure this would be a good idea. So, I was grateful for the suit hidden underneath my normal clothes, which gave me a sense of extra protection. I walked into the nearby alley with a firm grip on Cujo's leash, and when I saw no one there, I almost gave a sigh in relief. But then I heard someone behind me. I stiffened as I turned and Cujo released a few growls in warning. "Hello, Daniel," the figure greeted. My eyes narrowed in suspicion and distrust for the figure in front of me. My whole body tensed into a fighting position.

"You!?" I shouted in reply.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> Hello again! I must admit I was really disappointed I couldn't give you guys the special present I had made, but you refused to review! I mean I would have accepted "Upddate soon!", "Hi!", or anything else you wanted. I got 9 reviews and I'm happy that they did so, because otherwise I may have gone on a hiatus for this story. I was really debating on it too, since final was coming around and I've gotten more reviews from other stories. Then I got a long review from two people. So, happy that I could at least count that as ten... I decided to give you guys one more chance. I won't set an exact limit, but in case those of you who wanted that special present want to know, we need 38 reviews. I understand that some of you may be busy, but just review RB (for really busy) and I will count that. If I do go on Hiatus I will send preview PMs to reviewers (sorry guest reviewers that I can't PM you). Now that I'm done scolding you guys and yelling, you should also know I'm making this AN really long on purpose. Why because I'm adding in a special deleted scene to those of you that actually read these ANs. I know I'm cruel, but blame it on the . or at least that is what me and my sister do. So the deleted scene starts now! ****T****he Box Ghost reached the ocean with a smile. That is until he spots the sign. WELCOME TO THE JERSEY SHORE! The Box Ghost releases a sigh in aggravation, but he wasn't one to quit. He frowned as he stared at all the people he could be scaring, there was even boxes laying about, and then turned around to fly in the opposite direction. He almost wept in despair. After all, a flight from New Jersey to California was going to be a long one. And he had already travelled a long distance already. Plus, he was sure to hear an ear-full from his wife. "BEWARE," he whimpered as he flew towards California, hopefully. I hope guys enjoyed that! So, the poll prize is now given which means, I'm done! If you want me to reopen that poll PM or review me. Now a word from the BETA.  
><em><span>AN? Lol, idk what to say, hmm will this suffice? : Heyo people! Thanks for reading and supporting this amazing author's story, I hope you enjoy each and every chapter and story from her! ^-^<br>_*Blushes* Well, that was sweet. Yep, I bet you can see why I love my beta Oracleshadow! And now reviews (my BETA gave one as well! :D)  
><strong>

_**Oracleshadow:****review for this chappie : omg poor Danny, doesn't even know he's actually a true hero with how he sacrifices himself for others. And Dick! It seems like the whole world is against him haha! Slade drugging him and Repercussion helping him. Overall, this chapter was great! I can't wait to see who the figure is! Update soon!**_** ;)  
>My response: Well, that is Danny for you. Past events just destroying some of his self-esteem (am I portraying that good enough?) as he continues to fight an endless battle. To mentionquote a past chapter, he's the "Periphery" and he only has the option of "imagining and pretending about something better". Dick, well you can't have the episode "Haunted" without the world being pitted against him (or at least he thinks so) as he battles personal demons. I hope to update soon!**

BringbackDannyPhantom: **!YAY! Congratz on 6 consecutive reviews! Thanks for asking I'm more than happy to respond! Plus now I made a not to remember to put that in an incoming chapter. Maybe I didn't explain this well enough, but that isn't a Danny special power. It's a ghost power. All ghosts can give fear, but only ghosts with certain obsessions can take fear. (makes a note to further explain this in an upcoming chapter as well) I think three people thought it was just another ability I gave Danny, but I wanted there to be a reason why ghosts scare people and why people are scared of the box-ghost. I hope to see you make it to 7!**

Darkverger1: **Yes he almost did... but Danny to the rescue! Me? Quit? Never! Give you an extremely long hiatus without mentioning so in an AN? Yep, that I will do! Just check out Gone In an Instant... that poor, poor, story. I still have writers block on that. This story is still two chapters ahead. So, you don't need to worry, yet! :P JK! I won't do that to this story! I have a Beta and a previous writer who may have said that they would help if I get stuck.**

Guest: **Thank you! I appreciate the review. But will you please tell me what confuses you with chapters 12 to 13! Please!**

scheffelman:** **Thank you! I hope you catch the DS!****

Zolata: **Thank You! And it is not all ghosts that can take fear. Only ghosts with certain obsessions can take away fear, but all ghosts can give fear.**

anime3lover: **Well, you picked a good week to fin it since this is the week I am updating twice because of the poll prize. (If I was you, I would read this AN... the whole thing it contains a secret, just for AN readers and most reviewers read my ANs anyway. But since you are a new and this is the first time I've done this, I'm throwing you a bone.)**

Ciestess84:** **Either you read that whole AN (gives you applause), You caught the word Flash, You were the long-windy guest, or (looks to stuffed animal) SMORES TOLD YOU! Anyway, thanks plus I hope you caught the DS. Here is MMOOORE! P.S. Flash won't be the only one making an appearance. If you listen to Smores, you might have heard that someone in a green mask is coming in too.****

Good Witch of Babble: **Wow, your first paragraph was spot on (but it does also have something to do with their obsession as well) I don't think I could have explained that as well.(Find the DS in the AN) Yet Danny and Robins relationship, well think of it as roller coaster... and we're still waiting on line right now! So, you will have the good and the bad. The good thing is Danny is kind of making his own family as well. So, he can't go too angsty without someone interrupting (Go Cujo! Go!) Yet, now I feel bad, because it won't stay this happy with the montgomery brothers. Yet, look he wasn't bitten back! See! well, aside from that figure... hehehe, oh well, thanks for reading! I can't wait to see your next review.**


	15. White, Nightmare

**AN:** Underlined=Written** and **_(Parentheses and Italics)_=From past chapter.

* * *

><p>Dick sat on a park bench watching a family enjoying a picnic. He was battered and tired as he sat there in civilian clothing. His mind was running on two problems. First there was Red X, who seemed familiar as he brought about a feeling of déjà vu. He had at first tried to remember where he had heard those words from before, but it was no use. His past was hidden behind a devastating blow of his parents' death and separation from his brother. Sure, he had known at one point. But after years of fighting criminals, his memory of the past never became any more detailed than they were when he first started the hero career, in fact they may have become less descriptive.<p>

Then there was the second problem, Repercussion. Dick had seen him beat up Slade. His team had seen him steal. Repercussion was a tricky one. After all he had helped Robin. Yet, Dick couldn't figure out why. He had seen Robin's fear, his brother getting hurt and used by his own villains. Repercussion reacted to that as well, but what really confused him was when Repercussion was afraid Robin was dying.

Why would that be what he feared? Dick let out a sigh. He really should just get some sleep, but he couldn't.

Danny. Yes, that was the real problem, but he wouldn't admit that to himself. After seeing Danny cut and bruised from Slade in that vision, he couldn't get it out of his head. His own personal nightmare refused to hide back in his closet. He had no clue where Danny was and honestly he was starting to worry he had gotten his own brother in trouble from his career. It didn't help that he was debating with himself on whether he saw Danny at HIVE Academy or not. Dick closed his eyes and listened to the laughter in the air.

He really should get some rest soon, because he knew that if he didn't, he would never be prepared for the next fight.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Cory, do you know where Danny went?" Kevin asked his brother as he glanced around the arcade. Cory moved the crane to the left an inch. Kevin let out a sigh before smacking his brother on the back of his head. Cory let out a cry and turned to face his brother as the cane dropped.<p>

"No, why would I? He probably went to play a game because he got tired of watching me play this one," Cory replied and then went back to the game. Kevin let out a sigh and left to look for Danny. Kevin looked outside and noticed that Cujo was missing as well. "Now that can't be good," Kevin mumbled. Then he left, deciding to go find Danny.

Cory pressed the red button and watched as the crane grabbed the slick little IPod box. After 57 tries he finally succeeded as it drops into the prize box. "Yes!" he screams in joy as he jumps around. Cory quickly bends down to get his prize. He sticks his hand in and pulls out the IPod.

"Cool! You actually won something from here! I've been trying for weeks!" Someone shouts. Cory smiles and turns to face whoever was talking to him. Beast Boy smiles at Cory. Cory's eyes widened, this cannot be good. He silently prays that Kevin found Danny.

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Repercussions: (…then I heard someone behind me. I stiffened as I turned and Cujo released a few growls in warning. "Hello, Daniel," the figure greeted. My eyes narrow into suspicion and mistrust for the figure in front of me. My whole body tenses into a fighting position. "You!?" I shout in reply.)<em>

A figure in black steps away from the shadows he had concealed himself in. My lips curled back into a sneer of distaste, after I remembered what he caused the last time we met. Then, I growled, "Batman."

I must admit, I'm pretty proud of myself for stopping my emotions from showing through in my eyes. Slowly I dropped my form into a fighting stance. "This isn't your city," I coolly stated.

Batman narrowed his eyes as he seemed to study me. I let out an annoyed huff for his delay and prayed that he doesn't cause me to relive the past I'm running from. "I'm here to turn you into the Gotham Police Department for destroying that museum, Daniel 'Repercussion' Fenton," Batman finally proclaimed. I stared at him in slight surprise before remembering how many times Selena had said my name. I frowned, stupid detective skills. Then the beginning of his statement started to register in my brain.

I sent a glare his way as I looked at him with disgust. "Not going to happen," I disputed and it seems Cujo agreed. For there next to me was a large glowing green bulldog that was growling and getting ready to pounce.

* * *

><p>Barbara Gordon sat in the bat cave looking through the computer to figure out what exactly Bruce had figured out. He had left a short while ago and now she was searching through his files. "Jeez, and Bruce thought I was the troublemaker. It seems like you're the one that needs a babysitter," Jason said as he walked in watching Barbara type away on the computer. Barbara blushed a deep pink and Jason smirked at her embarrassed expression.<p>

"Shut it!" She ordered as she smacked him on the back of his head. "I just want to see why Bruce left and how much he knows," Barbara stated, trying to defend herself as she looked over at Jason. Jason looked at her thoughtfully as he tried to figure out something to keep her out of trouble and to stop her from getting _him_ in trouble. A sinister smile appeared on his face as he figured out the perfect distraction.

"Maybe he's just checking up on Dick. Anyway, did you ever check out that PDA Repercussion gave you?" Jason asked with a slight tease in his voice. Barbara shook her head no as she watched him carefully with untrusting eyes. A full-blown smirk filled Jason's face as he teased, "Chicken!"

Barbara released a growl and angrily pulled out the PDA to prove him wrong. After all, it wasn't like she cared that the boy had told her she shouldn't watch it. She had simply forgotten about it after she and the other two Bats had to round up the escaped villains. So, with an annoyed attitude she plugged the PDA into the computer.

"This is the Tucker Program. I will help you navigate through the database. Please give me a destination," the computer suddenly talked once the PDA was plugged in. Barbara and Jason shot backwards into their fighting positions, surprised by the sudden voice. Once the two had relaxed a bit Barbara typed in **Repercussion**.

"Sorry, there is no file named Repercussion. Did you mean Desolation or Evaluation?" the Tucker Program responded.

The two heroes looked at each other before clicking one of the two options. "The Desolation files will be shown in approximately two minutes," the Tucker Program informed them. Jason and Barbara got situated, ready for anything. At least, that was what they believed. Unfortunately, life loves to throw you for a loop sometimes.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure exactly who struck first. Out of the three of us I like to say it was I. But, well, it's hard to figure out who attacked first when your vision was partially blocked by a giant ghost dog, as you get ready to dodge incoming weapons. What I do recall is the three Batarangs I had managed to flip over, before embarrassingly getting hit by the fourth. Mainly because that just led to Cujo attacking Batman as he tried to make his way to me.<p>

I had to fight extremely hard to keep the urge to stick my tongue out at him as he battled Cujo. Then, it happened. Batman managed to trap Cujo, somehow. His path to me was clear. I took a step back and watched him carefully. He reached for something in his pocket and I prepared to dodge. Yet, what he pulled out wasn't a Batarang. It was a smoke bomb and just like that he was gone.

I thought for a second that maybe I was still under the effects of that contaminant that is until I thought something felt wrong with my shadow. I turned around and there he was. Before I could get away though, his hand wrapped around my throat and just like that my world blurred as his next words reach my ears like they were fizzing in static. "You don't have a choice in the matter," Batman monotones. With that my world shuts off into one solid color, White.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** Who is Jason Todd? I had to ask myself this when I decided Tim Drake just wouldn't fit as Robin. This led me down so many different roads, that I myself got lost and confused. So, after all that research I decided to create my own Jason Todd that worked around the three main types out there. First was appearance, and after a long battle with myself I decided on having him a redhead who dyed his hair black, like the original Jason Todd. His eyes had to be blue, but needing a contrast I turned them ocean blue. His costume on the other hand is a modified Robin costume, so he can get better protection from it. Now, onto the back-story. Jason was a young street kid. His mother died at his birth and his dad was a petty criminal whom disappeared after serving his time. So growing up on the streets required taking care of himself. The way of getting money, selling car parts. The Batmobile being the unlucky victim to his crimes, on the day that starts his career as a hero. Finally, the character is defined by its personality. Jason can be impulsive, reckless, and have some anger issues at times, but when it really counts he's always there for you. He's dependable and loyal, being able to find something good out of a bad situation when the time calls for it. His time on the streets though taught him to be tough and gave him a different sense of right and wrong when compared to Batman's. This enables him to make the tough decisions and more willing to use force and *gasp* guns. (Majorly used info from wiki on the original, the revamp, and the post-Crisis versions of Jason). So that was some info I thought you guys may need to know. Now, on to the DS. A black book with white accents was left in a box as a book with the exact opposite color scheme was taken out. A hand guides it out into a dark room. Once inside, they placed it in middle of a pile of books. The figure smiles, it's only a small push anyway. No one will even notice it… until it's too late. A smirk lies on the figure's mouth as he leaves. His eyes looked back at the box in his hands. He already did his job, but. "Stupid whelp! I can't believe I'm doing this!" He shouted in aggravation, as he flies away towards a different destination. One not even his employer would ever believe he would make. Hey, readers and thank you guys for reviewing I really needed it! It was amazing to see 15 reviews. So, I finally managed to update. I even did so before Finals. Speaking of which, I really need to study. So, after I reply to the reviews I will have to go. I hope you enjoyed the DS and my explanation made sense. :D Oh well.**

Beta Note/Review: **_Oracleshadow: Wow! Both of them sure do have some issues XD and ya you are portraying them just fine! And yay! You do update fast! I'm so happy about that, haha. And this chapter was amazing too! Wait 'til Danny tells Dick that his precious little brother got strangled by his crazy stalker of a mentor lol! ;) _****_And the Deleted Scenes are definitely interesting! And this chapter's DS made me think of Skulker for some reason haha! Oh! And Jason Todd, I love that part too! I remember reading him being Red-X in some fanfics but him still being Robin now is definitely new! (To me at least :P) And it's definitely awesome! I love how there's so many surprises in this story and I can't wait for Danny and Dick to meet!__ ^-^__  
><em>My response: Thank you! Yep, well, I guess they're just special that way. I think so too sometimes... and then I look at all my other stories and have to change my mind. Thanks, again! It's not strangling, it's containing with force. Yeah, I don't know if that will cut it. Oh, well. Yay! you like the deleted scenes! They really don't need to be in the story, but I figured it gave the readers/reviewers something special. :) (It does remind me of Skulker) I really need to thank you though for telling me you like Jason Todd, because I def. made him OOC because I meshed his previous lives together and made him new. Yeah, well I felt the story really needed Jason and it made it more interesting. (Plus somebody had to be Robin from Chapter 3-4.) I can't wait for them to meet too! Don't worry, I'll keep throwing surprises your way. I mean, come on, we are only on chapter 15. :)**

Zolata: **Thank you! He'll figure it out? Will he, really? I don't think Robin will… hehe!**

anime3lover: **Thank you! Sorry you were wrong. :( I can't wait to hear from you again real soon.**

DarkKeybladePhantomofTime: A**h, yes, what is Dick going to do? Oh, and thanks!**

KazeChi:**Thank you! Did I succeed in making you want more again? :)**

Good Witch of Babble: **Thank you! Well, DS-Deleted scene. Yep, that summed that up. Well, the poor Box Ghost seems to be going on a very long trip, but seeing his route (really Jersey isn't even close to California) he may not get there any time soon. I hope he's not on a time limit or anything. J Robin is kind of out of it right now. The doctors think he's suffering from PTSD. I think he just needs sleep. Well, I'm sure Danny can't stay hidden from Dick forever… right? Look! Look! I can see the train for the coaster. We're next! I call the middle. I don't want to be on the end, the drama might accidentally hit me. I'm prone to things like that. (We will see the team's reaction. So, don't worry about that!)**

BringbackDannyPhantom: **Your welcome! Nope, Danny can't stop. Yep, poor Danny! :(**

Hanayou343: **You're welcome and thank you! I am glad you like it! (I promise I will never kill it. I may kidnap it for a while into Hiatus world, but I'd never kill it.)**

The13GearsOfTime:** Is this soon enough? :)**

KT: **Well, here it is! Hmm… I wonder what Vlad is doing too? (Hey, look it! I think I found my next DS)**

popcornbubbles77:** Thank you! Okay I won't! I'm happy that people responded, so Repercussion is safe from the Hiatus. Yes, but I won't tell you when. Well, not really. He only saved him and told him not to die. He shall learn soon…**

ArronGenerator Rex: **Here is MORE.**

sliteyes: **Thank you! (The McDonalds song just got stuck in my head)**

Poohbearmorris:** Thank you! I don't bite, so please keep reviewing!**

Ciestess84:** Well, that's nice to know, I think. Yep, Yay! *Covers Smores mouth* you'll just have to wait and see, but thanks!**

**And finally, last but most definitely not least,**

Long Windy Guest: **Yes! Your great and expected return has come! Well, it's nice to know that, although I will never be able to figure out which person you are. (Mostly because I'm way too lazy to search through the alert legend. It's also way too confusing for me.) Now to your nonsense! Well, that sounds like an interesting story. (I can definitely see Dash doing this. He wants to help Danny, but Danny just wants to smack him upside the head.) Funny, me too. The sad thing is that there are probably a thousand heroes that have green masks and yet I still can't think of any that don't start with green. I never really bothered to think too heavily on why the adults never showed up. I just figured it was because copyrights and who owns what or it was just keeping it teens for the targeted audience and namesake. Your view is interesting though. (I destroy the teen heroes I destroy the world! Domination is mine!) Since you mentioned it, Jericho will be seen more than once because I plan to pass the teen titans ending. (Slade has a son? I don't know if that's an eww, or a yikes?) Yes, Spellbound, I know nothing about that *covers the DS so you can't see it and whistles* Hmm… I'll think about that, friend. Yeah, I always knew Smores was a gabber. Unfortunately, I love Smores too much to punish my Teddy. All those poor stuffed animals. Those dogs are killers! The most adorable and cutest killers! The most amiable and friendliest killers! But still Killers! Yay! Dog adopts Cat! I always love when that happens. Oh, and I always say yes to trying cookies. (Even when I really shouldn't) So, I'll try not to get addicted. Well, that's it I've given you my long-winded response! Come again soon! *Smiles innocently, before throwing a smoke bomb at the floor.***

**Thanks my fellow fan fiction addicts! Read and Review! ENJOY! 8D ~ This is 16ckelmen signing off**


	16. Family, Desolation

**AN: Bold** & _Italics_ _** Past and in video**_**,** _Italics_ & (Parentheses) _(From past chapter)_**, and** underline thought

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Repercussions: (…The two heroes looked at each other before clicking one of the two options. "The Desolation files will be shown in approximately two minutes," the Tucker Program informed them. Jason and Barbara got situated, ready for anything. At least, that was what they believed. Unfortunately Life loves to through you for a loop sometimes.)<em>

"Starting Desolation in 3… 2… 1" the Tucker Program announced as the screen changes and a video fills the monitor. _**"Day 34, we have decided that a freak like him only has one purpose. Unfortunately, he has been disobeying orders. Hypnotism is faulty and doesn't seem to be working. Today, we will be testing his reactions to events with key words. Hopefully we will manage to get him to follow orders," Agent M relays in a monotone voice. Suddenly, the camera zooms out onto a young fourteen-year-old boy. His raven bangs hung on his face covered with sweat. His arctic blue eyes are alert though, and peering past the black curtain in front of him watching for the next attack. Then a gun goes off and shoots an energy blast at the boy. His eyes widen, but he manages to flip over it. He lands on his knees with a groan and looks up at the white-suited agent.**_

_**"I will not do it!" He shouts, as the agent glares at him. Then, a small smirk graces the agent's lips, as he points towards a tinted window. The boy watches frightened as the color starts draining from his face. Then energy blasts came from all over the room. The boy tries his best to dodge all of them, but with the quantity and his fatigue he doesn't succeed. His clothes start to burn and blood is trailing down both his mouth and his chest. The agent stares at the boy in satisfaction and utters one word.**_

_**"Desolation," he orders and the boy gives an empty look as his eyes started to become hollow before he suddenly shakes his head viciously. He looks up at the man with determination as he wipes the blood from his face and pats the remaining fire out. A small growl escapes his mouth and then he looks into the agent's eyes.**_

_**"I will not hurt others for you! And I most definitely will NOT KILL for you either!" The boy shouts at the man in defiance. Agent N growls in anger and rushes towards the boy. His gloved hands wring around the boys neck. Then in an absolute rage he shouts, "You have no choice in the matter!"**_

_**Repercussion's eyes become like ice as they stare right through the man. The agent doesn't even notice that the boy has been triggered, until it's too late. Repercussion grabs the man's arm and throws him against a wall with no mercy. Silently he stalks forward with emotionless eyes. Suddenly a group of agents burst in and the boy's eyes lock over to them. Shots go off and screams fill the air as the camera feed starts to static and break apart.**_

_**Then the screen blacked out for a whole minute before Agent M stands before the screen again. "Day 34, night: The subject has managed to survive all attacks while only damaging all agents that were able to respond. Two agents were nearly killed. This test seems like a success. Under dire consequences and certain trigger words the freak will succumb to his treatment. We will need to continuously test this for further data and to get the abomination to follow orders. I must suggest separating him from any of his obsession ties by killing his family in front of him, while destroying their love for him," Agent M summed up. The screen turns black again.**_

"I suggest pausing here, please consult with the Jazz journal to keep psychological damage at a minimum," the Tucker program announced as the screen minimized itself. Barbara looked at Jason with slight tears in the corner of her eyes. Jason though, was red with anger. He was just about to curse and go punch a punching bag, when the Tucker Program came back onto the screen. "Alert! This is the wrong computer base! Info on this computer detects that you are in Jump and that your coordinates are locked into a car's GPS! Locking down your destinations now! Please get the password correct and be careful Clueless-One!" the Tucker program shouts before shutting down.

The two heroes look at each other slightly on edge as they realized what that statement meant. The duo ran to Alfred to tell him they had to get to Jump as quick as possible. A PDA was gripped tightly in Jason's hand as he grinds his teeth.

* * *

><p><em> Previously on The Repercussions: (…his hand wrapped around my throat and just like that my world blurred as his next words reach my ears like they were fizzing in static. "You don't have a choice in the matter," Batman monotones. With that my world shuts off into one solid color, White.)<em>

Daniel's hand grabs Batman's arm forcefully as his eyes stare blankly through him. Batman, distracted by the call of a young man's voice, doesn't notice this however. What he does notice is a brown haired boy with teal eyes yelling at him. "What are you doing to him!" the boy shouts. Batman frowns at the seemingly innocent boy. Before he could respond though, Daniel had yanked down his arms while simultaneously pushing his knees against the elder's chest.

As Daniel back-flipped away landing in a crouch, Batman let loose an annoyed sigh. This was truly becoming quite the hassle, one he really needed to fix soon. "He's a criminal from Gotham who came to Jump City to hideout. I need to take him back to face justice for his crimes. This has nothing to do with you, so would you please get to safety," Batman monotones, just managing to contain a growl of annoyance. Neither noticing Daniel's eyes narrow in on Batman as he listens only to Batman's tone of voice. Clearly disliking it, his hands slip into one of the many pockets on his costume beneath his clothes.

"He is not a bad guy! He's my friend! We're family!" The boy shouts and Batman lets out a small angered huff. That, though, is all it takes to set off the already triggered and hollow Daniel. So, his hand launches three knives at Batman. Wide eyes stares at the blades before they become hard cold. Batman catches two knives. The third soars towards the startled innocent boy. 'So much for family,' Batman thinks as he starts to dash for the last one. Again, he misses that Daniel's eyes had slipped out of their dazed hollow color. Danny notices the blade moving towards Kevin though, and his eyes widen in fear.

Just as the blade is about to hit home on Kevin's body, a black diamond shaped shadow appears in front of him. Batman turns around with narrowed eyes as he stares at Daniel. The knife suddenly appears in front of Danny, coming out of a shadow, and stabs him in the hand. His whole body though is shaking. "Have you really been so corrupted, Repercussion, that you would attempt murder to get what you want?" Batman asked with a severe glare. Unknowingly almost destroying Danny in the process.

* * *

><p>Cyborg and Raven stared at the info on the computer before them. They were both very worried. Robin shouldn't be healthy, all the facts before them showed that Robin was overstressed from his fears, and that he should be getting worse. Yet, he wasn't. They knew why too, Repercussion.<p>

Raven had felt Robin's emotions of fear transfer to Repercussion and while Repercussion dealt with the fear, he also became stronger. This was what was bothering the dark Titan. She couldn't feel grateful for her leader's recovery when she knew a greater problem may be lurking in the shadows, literally.

It wasn't that he was evil. No, it was the fact that his powers revolved around the dark and Repercussion hasn't really decided what side of the law he was on yet. This was what was unnerving Raven. She knew what it was like to control a darker power and if one doesn't pick a side early on, they would get pulled towards the wrong side, a side that the Teen Titans fought against.

Cyborg on the other hand, was more concerned about where the contamination had came from. Well, the origin spot had been Slade's mask and anything involving Slade was bad. Yet, what really bothered Cyborg was that the dust was released manually, by mechanics, somewhere outside of Titan's Tower. Cyborg looked over to Raven with a frown. Trouble was definitely brewing. And Repercussion was somewhere in the middle of it, the two Titans just knew it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** Hey, ****people. I don't have that much to say. So, I guess I'll just go right into the** **DS.****Cujo knew many things. He knew all the tricks. He knew his owner's secrets. He knew how to get help. Most importantly, Cujo knew how to protect. As a ghost, his obsession gave him powers that even a Meta might not understand. Powers weren't a definite thing; they were tools for achieving one's goal in afterlife. Now, whether Cujo understood this is unsure, but Cujo definitely understood how to use this ability to fulfill his obsession.  
>And Now the Reviews!<strong>

**My Beta: _Ohh containing with force, totally get it now XD I've rewatched DP episodes and realised that a lot of ghosts always does that to Danny, like Skulker, Vlad and Technus. At least this time it wasn't an evil ghost who does it to him :P Haha, I love this Jason as well, he might be a little different, but I love how you have created his character :)And this chapter! I can't wait to see what Babara and Jason is going to do and Danny's past makes my heart break T-T But Danny is strong! And so long Dick will be there for him, I hope everything will go well for him! This chapter certainly did not disappoint, I can't wait for the next! ^-^  
><em>My reply: Yeah, I know. It seems they don't understand th concept of personal space. :) Nope, just a man who is traumatized by many things... including bats! :P Thanks that means a lot to me. :D I'll try and hurry up with a new chapter, but warning... the next chapter is upsetting.**

popcornbubbles77: **Bats seems to bee causing a whole lot of problems. He is the greatest detective known to DC universe, so he really should know everything concerning one of his own wards. Thanks and well… the story above is what happened next! :)**

KazeChi:** Yay! I shall! Keep being curious of everything! Thanks for reviewing!**

BringbackDannyPhantom: **Unexpectedness! Yep, Danny was taken down! (BB and Cory met) Thanks for telling me what you thought of Jason. I had my sister read this before I added my AN and she was hating how I wasn't portraying Jason right. So, I'm happy to hear others disagree or become happy with my Jason. Yes… I wonder too…**

Good Witch of Babble: **I love how much we cheer on for Danny even though he was kind of the bad guy. Yet, his past makes you want to just throw him a bone, even if you do realize that the museum being destroyed is all his fault. (Reread as much as you like… I'll always be here for you to comment, review, and talk too) Yeah… Batman must know… right? Well, he kind of lives outside of the law now, so… how bad could getting arrested be? Although, I must admit I do see Dick and Bruce having conflict up ahead. Well, just continue on hoping for the best. (It's not like your desperate pleads *sniffsniff* can affect me! *startscryingandslammingthekeyboard*)**

PhantomDragon99: **I'm really conflicted on answering this. Mainly because I want to say yes, but then again, murder is wrong. So… no? (umm… I guess it's really up to you.)**

Poohbearmorris: **No he wasn't. Well, it is definitely the end of somebody's world**.

Zolata: **Well, one it wasn't a petty break-in. It was a bombing. Two, Danny managed to help almost all of the villains escape. Three, he MAY or may not know about certain relations to Robin. Four, Danny escaped with an experiment that may be dangerous. And Five, he MAY or may not be slightly worried for the teen. Those were my top five reasons why Batman would leave Gotham for a thief in Jump.**

Richard1081:** Eventually, but not for a good while.**

allietheepic7: **Hi original author! Yep, he's here!**

Ciestess84: **True! I totally forgot about that! Yeah… it does doesn't it? Glad! (hehe bad auto-correct she meant to type in Vlad! hehe) Yeah! Bad Daddybats!**

**And finally last but not least...**

**Long Windy Guest: Every review counts! (especially the long ones :)) Good because I'm really lazy and I don't have the time to try to figure out the mystery off whom you are. (to tell you the truth I kind of enjoy not knowing… This way I never know if you are or aren't a loyal fan of all my works. I like imagining you are for all of my crossovers.) That's an interesting idea. I once had on idea kind of similar. I thought of making another account and just taking others stories that have been left undone for years or abandoned and giving them endings. Then I felt bad because I knew if I did that I probably wouldn't always ask for permission. Some people are very possessive. So I threw that idea in the trash and rewrote a specific story, this one! Well I kind of explained the obsessiveness to KazeChi but it was caused by my sister to sum it up. Wow! Nice, good job at bringing it back to the green mask. I must admit  
><strong>**I didn't see that connection coming. (BTW I love the show Arrow and Flash but sadly I'm behind so shhh… :)****) Okay the DS is neither effecting the storyline or scrap. It is mainly their to give the AN readers something extra. It is a part of the story, but it is so unimportant the story can go on without it. Like, knowing where the Box Ghost is right now (Texas) will not change the whole story. It may make you enjoy the story more or it may be useless trash. Either way you get those little tidbits of info while others don't. (last time you got to know of spellbound ahead of time) Just like sometimes I send previews out to reviewers right before I send the story to my beta. Anyway, mistakes like that happens to the best of us. (Did you see when I tried to update a chapter with less grammar mistakes and accidently clicked a chapter from a different story) Yep, the early morning isn't the best time to be doing anything other than sleeping. Have a good day/night you double long-windy speaker you!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope o see your review readers! ENJOY! :D**


	17. Emotional, Clash!

**AN:**_Italic_ **and** (Parentheses) _(From the last update)_

**Warning: This chapter may be depressing and those who fall to problems from reading this should not do so... If I make no sense to you, then sorry.**

* * *

><p>Cujo needed a way out of the zappy net surrounding him. He needed to escape fast, because his master needed to be protected now! Cujo let out a howl before backing up and racing towards the net. If one paid attention they would have noticed Cujo shrank just a bit, before he seem to disappear. He didn't disappear though. No, he shrank as a green tunnel appeared before him and then he went through it.<p>

A happy bark filled the air as Cujo escaped his prison and raced towards Danny.

* * *

><p>Cory faked a smile as he stared at the green boy before him. It wasn't that he didn't like Beast Boy, in fact he was his favorite Teen Titan. Yet, with Danny so close, he could feel nothing but worry for his new brother. Cory knew one thing for sure though. Danny's chances would be better with one less person to fight. So, just like that he challenged B-Boy to a game and prayed for Danny to get out of this troubling situation alright.<p>

* * *

><p>A figure stood tapping his foot outside a large door. He pulls out a granola bar and eats it as he patiently waited for two teens. As the door opens the man finishes the last of his snack. He quickly greets the butler and thanks him for taking his trash. The butler says nothing of it, but thanks the man for watching the two troublemakers. He stares at the detective duo before him and lets loose a carefree smile. "Well, Nancy and Frank, its been a long time!" Flash called. The two bats stared at him completely confused at his greeting.<p>

"Frank?" Robin asks.

"Nancy?" Batgirl questions.

"Yeah, Nancy Drew, Frank and Joe Hardy... you know your role models," Flash replies. The two bats shook their heads and Flash just shrugs in response. Quickly, the speedster waves goodbye to Alfred. Then he leads Robin and Batgirl to the zeta tubes, which will bring them to Jump City and ultimately Batman.

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Repercussions: (…Danny's whole body though is shaking. "Have you really been so corrupted, Repercussion, that you would attempt murder to get what you want?" Batman asked with a severe glare. Unknowingly almost destroying Danny in the process.)<em>

My breath froze in my throat as my hands raked through my hair. It had been such a long time since I had achieved my freedom, but their experiments on me haven't gone away at all. I… I tried to kill Batman. I almost killed Kevin. Yet, I still can't remember any of it. My hands trembled creating more knots in my hair as I stare shocked at the vigilante.

No matter what I do, my past comes back to haunt me. Yet, every time it's me who is causing the disaster. It's always my fault. I hurt everyone I cared about. Tears started to race down my cheeks, but I remain frozen by Batman's words. I had attempted murder and for what? I know it can't be for a promise, because I swore never to do something like that for anything.

What would Dick think of me? His little brother stealing, hurting, and killing others. He wouldn't even want to be related to me. My eyes travelled over to where Kevin was standing. I could still see that scared look on his face. I'm his brother too now and already I'm hurting him. I destroy everything I touch, so why am I keeping a promise to search for a family I'm only bound to hurt.

My hands move down to my face and I stare at my bloodied hand. Maybe it was my fault for being such a freak of nature. I bend down to the throwing knife that had caused this wound. It was lying harmlessly on the floor covered in my blood. I had taken it out as soon as I realized what I had done. I grabbed the handle with my trembling undamaged hand. Blood just surrounded me. My families, my friends, and even my enemies.

Maybe it would all just be for the best if I just made it all… STOP!

* * *

><p>Kevin wasn't sure of many things when it came to Danny. Danny just always seemed to be shrouded in mystery, whether it be of his past or his present. Kevin was sure of one thing though, Danny was family. Now he may not always be good, but Danny was loyal. So, when Batman decides to strangle his new brother, Kevin automatically knew which side he was on.<p>

Now many would say getting between Batman and a villain is a terrible idea. Kevin would wholeheartedly agree, and yet here he was between Danny and Batman. Kevin let out a sigh as he knew his time was running up. Without Cory, Kevin was pretty sure he wouldn't succeed. "Leave him alone," Kevin announced as he glared at the hero. Batman just glared right back at him. Sweating bullets, Kevin backed up closer to Danny.

"Move," Batman ordered to the teen that was blocking Daniel from his view. The teen just glared harder at Batman before turning around to get a look at Daniel. Even Batman was slightly shocked by what he saw.

Danny stood before the two shaking heavily with tears trailing down his face. In his hand was the knife that had stabbed him earlier. He was staring at it with emotional eyes that were greatly torn as the knife moved closer and closer to his neck. "NO!" Kevin shouts.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy laughs as Cory beats him in another game, but then suddenly Cory's eyes goes wide and he freezes. "Hey, dude, what's the matter?" Beast Boy asks. Cory shakes his head to refocus, but he still seems quite shaken. He lets out a deep breath before facing the changeling.<p>

"Umm… I realized that I really need to go. So… I guess I'll see you around sometime," Cory informs Beast Boy before hurrying off. Beast Boy watches him hurry off with a frown.

"Strange," Beast Boy states as he watches the boy leave, before he decides to follow him. As Cory races away from the arcade and also Beast Boy, he runs into a familiar green bulldog. Cujo was a little scratched up, but otherwise perfectly fine. Cory picks Cujo up before continuing on his way towards his brother. Where Cory knew something was going on.

Beast Boy watched in the form of a green bird as he followed Cory. Recognition of the little green puppy flittered through his eyes. Beast Boy almost smiled as he realized he was going to meet the boy from the fountain again.

* * *

><p>Batman moved forward as Kevin was ready to have a full-blown heart attack. The sound of thunder clashing ran through the air was proof of Kevin's strong emotions. "Stop!" Kevin yelled to Danny and Batman and closed his eyes momentarily. A flash of lightning strikes home on the ground right next to him. Kevin jumps, but then brings his attention back to the problem staring straight at him.<p>

Batman, the hero that was hurting his newest brother. It seemed like Kevin would have to try to stop the vigilante all by himself. He let the clouds build as rain started to pour from the sky. When arms wrapped around him though he gasped as he looked at the culprit in surprise before a small smile of relief filled his face

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** Hey, It's been awhile! Sorry for he long wait previewers but both my Beta and I got busy with life... so... Deal with it! :P Yeah, sorry about the sudden darkness. I kind of felt like it belonged, if only to get things moving a bit faster. So, there were some questions that I felt were important to answer right here in the AN. Question 1: When did Danny get his powers? Answer: 13.** **Question 2: How long did the GIW have him? Answer: In total 14 months. He spent 11 months before he was 15 and 3 years after he was 15 but they were broken up. Later information about his time inside the GIW base will be in the later chapters. Question 3: Does this story ****involve more stories than the ones in the episode and family bonding episodes? Answer: Yes! :) Question 4: How many triggers does Danny have? Answer: ****There are exactly three. Each one though has to be combined with physical contact or a gun shot sound.****Now I think it is the time for DS.** **Vlad paced in the log cabin he was currently hiding in. He had only just succeeded in getting off the grid. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to do so though. He had no clues on Daniel's well being, aside from his stay in Jump. Yet, that had been such a long time ago, or at least it felt like a long time ago. He had put Robin on the case of looking out for his Little Badger, but well… he didn't even know if Robin believed him. All in all, it looked like he was going to break down soon and go look for Daniel. Vlad paused in his pacing as a brilliant plan formed before him. They would never even see it coming, after all she was the best-kept secret in the ghost zone… and that's saying something. An evil smirk fell in place on his face as he just contained a fit of sinister laughter.**

**Finally, it is time for the REVIEWS!**

**My Beta: _Even_**_** with your email being wonky, I still love this chapter! Although a little heartbreaking but also very intense and interesting! XD**_  
><span><em><strong>Can't wait for Beastboy to meet Danny again, hehe! And even perhaps see how Dick is doing :D Hopefully the next chapter will have Danny being in a better mood Q-Q<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>And your DS for this chapt! Omg, Vlad has a plan and he's coming for Danny! I can't wait to see what a mess it'll be with the Bats, ghosts and crazy masterminds all thrown together! Hope you update soon and can't wait for the next chapter! ^-^<br>**_**My Reply: Thanks! Don't worry Danny is not the extremely stupid and depressed kind, so he'll bounce back. Yeah, I know, right! It's just extremely exciting. It sure makes you want to see what will come, but we still have some wait until it happens. I'll try to update soon! :)**

PhantomDragon99: **It wasn't really that bad, okay... um... I really shouldn't tell you killing is good. **(But you won't tell anyone if I agree with your point of view right? Die GIW!) **Cough, cough. Anyway, I haven't read it yet, or I don't think I have. Either way I'm sure I'll reread it anyway. And finally, I'm afraid my imaginary ****psychologist has forbid me from telling others how crazy I am... I usually don't listen to him but I'm afraid both my zombie sister and invisible best friend agreed with him. :)**

Zolata: **Easy, He was to busy trying to protect the innocent bystander. Believe me glossy eyes are an easy thing to miss. I ****have ADHD and I've had multiple school classes where the teachers miss me zoning out. I once missed a whole entire class period. I became extremely confused once I snapped out of it.**

popcornbubbles77: **Yeah, but he has seen Danny act like that before, when Danny battled Batgirl. So, it could just be miscalculated error. Danny is just unpredictable at the moment. Plus, Batman accusing him of murder is a very Batman thing when seeing Danny's actions. So, Don't lose faith in Batman! Yeah! Blame GIW! It's always their fault! they are complete idiots! Jason and Barbra should totally hurry up! I mean Jump can't be that far away from Gotham! Yes, sam does have something. No Danny didn't create. Jazz, Tucker, and Sam did after the Ultimate Enemy episode. Well, Thank you! I appreciate the elongated review and hope for more. So, here is/was your next update.**

Poohbearmorris:**Yep, it was kind of unBatmanish, but it was needed. I guess he was more concerned in capturing him with any means possible. Don't ask me... Batman can confuse me sometimes. He has reasons that I just don't understand... yet. Danny has had this power since he arrived in jump practically. It is him controlling shadows and using them as a traveling device. I will explain this more in the future.**

Ciestess84: **Um... Well... Both? That is, if Robin/Dick ever gets back into the picture. Right? 8/**

Itharax: **Thanks! Updating...**

**And finally, the longest reviews this update!**

Good Witch of Babble: **Yeah, Danny really doesn't have the best luck. Batman is totally NOT helping! Kevin... umm... well, you'll see. Plus, stay an ****optimist! Always! True, but why can't it be that Batman is troubled with the criminal that succeeded in escaping him and letting some of is worst enemies free, as well as blowing up a museum? Yes, Batman doesn't know his past! For how much longer though, that is the question. (Hurry Jason and Barbra!)  
>Okay, this is another good question. There are exactly three. Each one though has to be combined with physical contact or a gun shot sound. The one you are talking about with Barbra is not one of them though. You can tell because he doesn't hurt her while he can and he talks. When Danny is in a hypnotized <strong>**state he holds nothing back and doesn't vocally respond. He won't understand a word his opponent is saying and I will not put the section in first perspective. If you have more questions ask.  
>So, "<strong>You don't want to ruin your life" **just brought back bad memories, which caused him to act more violent. Correct, Danny is hurting ****himself. hmm... you seem to be figuring this out, or at least you think you are. :) Yeah, sometimes the internet sucks! Not too ****emotional... oops, I kind of ruined that for you, didn't I? hey, calm down, we all have those moments. Correction, all true readers have that reaction. That's probably not true, but I like to believe it so I don't feel so weird when I yell at a book for no real reason.  
>Thanks! Unfortunately I can't promise having this story end on a happy note. Mainly because I might make a sequel which will get the happy ending your hoping for... I think so an way. :)<strong>

**I hope you fellow fan fiction addicts enjoyed this update! I hope to see Reviews soon! I'll update when I can. (One day my family will get wifi... until then thank you Wegmans for being open till 12. ENJOY! :D**


	18. Stop, Ex-partner

**AN: _Italic_ and (Parentheses) = _(From last Chapter)_**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Repercussions: (…Maybe it would all just be for the best if I just made it all… STOP!<em>

_…"Stop!" Kevin yelled towards every problem he found upon himself at this very moment and closes his eyes momentarily._

_… When arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Kevin though, he gasped as he looked at the culprit in surprise before a small smile of relief washed over his face.)_

"Stop!"

That command echoed through my mind as it followed my line of thoughts, but it held a different intention. So, as I thought over what I was doing, I actually listened to the familiar voice. The knife lowered as I reprimanded myself for thinking so stupidly.

My brothers would all resurrect me and kill me again for killing myself. Geeze, even my dead family might rise from the grave to punish me. I wanted to fix my mistakes, not make more of them. Maybe it was about time Phantom came back into business… NO! He started all this mess. Heroes caused disasters.

I blinked my eyes and stared at the scene before me with wide eyes. Kevin had gone crazy! It's official! I mean standing up against Batman was one thing, but battling him! Maybe I'm sharing my disease of not being right in the head. I mean just look at the storm happening around us. I really needed to calm Kevin down, even if it means being arrested by the Bat. I slipped my arms around Kevin's waist and a plan formed in my mind, a small smirk makes its way onto my face.

"It's been good having you around again! Really, it has, in a traumatic kind of way. It's really getting kind of late though. So, I hate to fight and dash, err… disappear, but I fear I must bid you adieu," I addressed before finding the closest shadow and bringing it to me, so I could disappear within it with my new brother in tow. As we disappeared, I saw Batman racing towards us and I failed to contain my laughter as I knew what would happen to him.

Poor Cujo had been the first one to try to follow me through a shadow without me holding onto him. He had raced into the shadow just a step behind me. Instead of coming through with me to the other side of the room as I was practicing or even passing right through the murky shadow, and skidding to stop before hitting the wall behind it, poor Cujo smacked into the shadow full force as if it was a wall or force field. So, I can't say I'm all that sorry for laughing. I mean it's like you knew a famous actor was going to mess up a line. You kind of have to laugh.

The smile of relief on Kevin's face only made me feel guiltier about the two things I had done before him. I full-heartedly admit it; to myself at least.

I'm a complete train wreck.

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Repercussions: (…Cory picks Cujo up before continuing on his way towards his brother. Where Cory knew something was going on. Beast Boy watched as a green bird as he followed. Recognition of the little green puppy flittered through his eyes. Beast Boy almost smiled as he realized he was going to meet the boy from the fountain again.)<em>

Beast Boy followed the teen all the way to the alley even as the rain drenched his green wings. The scene they came upon though made Beast Boy froze in shock. Before he even realized it, the boy and dog were already gone.

That didn't matter all that much after Beast Boy saw the scene before him. Immediately, he called in the rest of his team. What stood before him was definitely going to be important to them, most of all being Robin. After all, if blood, weapons, and burn marks on the ground didn't call for a detective, he didn't know what did.

* * *

><p>Cory raced home with Cujo whimpering in his arms. All he could do right now was picture the blood he saw and the worst possible situation. Cory's feet were smacking the ground so hard and he was filled with so much emotions that ivy had started to sprout up from the ground he had touched.<p>

He slammed the door open as he entered his homeless shelter and raced to Danny's room. The sight of his brother wrapping Danny's hand up in gauze made Cory happier than he ever thought the sight of an injured person could ever make him. Even Cujo was happy and yipping out his joy as he jumped out of Cory's hands and bounded into Danny's.

"So, what happened?" Cory asked with a sigh of relief as he calmed himself down. He gently sat himself on the bed before watching his two brothers with a smile. Kevin glared at Danny and things were about to turn for the worse. After all, what comes up must come down… it's too bad they didn't realize this before the next bunch of words left Kevin's lips.

* * *

><p>Robin crouched down before the smoldered street. There were lightning marks, but he knew the Storm Twins didn't do it. They were trying to be heroes now. Starfire and Cyborg were searching for the actual perpetrator, although he was sure they wouldn't find anyone. Raven was busy trying to help Beast Boy who had been rather affected by the scene, although Robin wasn't totally sure why.<p>

Robin could only guess it was the blood which was bothering Beast Boy. Robin moved forward to gather some of the now dried blood that had most likely gotten pretty diluted by the earlier rain. Robin stood up and rubbed his tired eyes. He had just managed to contain a yawn when Robin heard light footsteps behind him.

"Robin," a voice greeted. Robin's eyes narrowed. He had to take a slow breath to manage his emotions. Then with a great internal debate, Robin finally decided to turn around.

"Batman, what are you doing here?" Robin returned in a forced calm. Batman walked closer to his former protégé with one of his ever so famous scowl in place.

"I'm here chasing after a new elusive criminal. He's unstable and has destroyed a museum. While I was trying to apprehend him though, a young Meta interrupted me and helped in his escape," Batman informed Robin, but his usual monotone voice wasn't working. His emotions were showing through and because of that Robin became extremely suspicious.

"You want me to believe that you chased after someone new, who managed to escape from you twice, and I'm not going to question you further as you glare me down," Robin stated with a raised eyebrow. Batman glared harder at his adopted son before nodding his head. "Even your own voice was working against you on that, now hand over the criminal's profile so the Titans can help track him in our city," Robin added with narrowed eyes.

Robin was determined to not let Batman overrule him in his own city. Although mostly Robin wanted to prove that he was prepared and his team was good enough, even for Batman's standards. Batman's next actions rather surprised Robin. Batman released a sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Then rather slowly, he handed over a manila folder.

"You deserve to know… but you won't like it and I'd rather you didn't have to handle it," Bruce told Dick as he closely watched his ward. Dick felt slightly nervous as he quickly grabbed the folder, making sure Bruce didn't take back the offer. Once it was in his hands, he was rather slow with opening it. Then with a final breath, he opened it completely.

In it were three security camera pictures and some messy coffee stained notes. Dick decided to look at the pictures first. The first of the three was of Repercussion fighting Batgirl. He seemed to be fighting with extreme grace and skill, while his blue eyes seemed to be thinking of something else. A throwing dagger was in his hand and Repercussion didn't seem to be getting ready to throw it.

In the next picture Repercussion was running towards something with his back facing the camera. His mouthpiece had fallen down to his neck though, and you could see it loosely flapping in the breeze. Robin remembered the time Repercussion took his mouthpiece off when battling Slade as well. He had somehow managed to face away from all the Titans then too.

The final picture though was the one that shocked him to his core. It showed Repercussion being rather scared as he held a tin thermos. The biggest difference in this one though, was that he was facing the camera and his mouthpiece was off. Without the cloth covering his nose and mouth, and with the small tufts of ebony hair escaping from under his black hood, it was rather easy to figure out Repercussion's identity, especially for Dick, as he became slightly entranced by the wide crystal blue eyes.

"Danny!" Robin gasped as he stared at the picture like it was a ghost, a mere intangible illusion he wished to grasp. Then Dick's eyes shot up to Bruce's. "What happened? What did you do to him?" Dick asked with tears fighting against his will to escape. To think his brother had been so close and he had missed him. Robin failed at realizing the signs in front of him.

Batman released a sigh as he gathered his thoughts together. "He was learning from Catwoman for a few months before this picture was taken. He then blew up the Gotham Museum, which these pictures were taken inside of and also happened to be a front for illegal experimentation. He then kidnapped the last living experiment, which was a green dog and it was inside the thermos he's holding in the picture. I tried to obtain him tonight for questioning and arrest, but he fought back and nearly killed a witness," Bruce finished informing Dick.

Dick fought his emotions through the explanation. He learned of Danny's bad beginning with worry. Then he became upset with Danny for recklessly blowing a building up. That is until he remembered how much Danny loved animals, as memories of Danny bringing in injured animals to the tent flashed into his mind. Dick had to fight a smile for that, but Robin became shocked when he heard his brother almost killed someone.

"Robin… I don't want you working in this case. You have an emotional attachment that will compromise you from…" Batman announced, carefully trying to maintain Dick's feelings.

"He's my brother!" Robin interrupted with a hiss, as he made sure his voice wasn't loud enough that the others could overhear him.

Bruce rubbed his the bridge of his nose again, trying to figure out how to break this down for Dick. "He's a criminal who isn't in the right mental condition. He is slightly bipolar and he reacts violently. Plus, he's shown signs of suicidal thoughts," Batman sighs with a flinch at the last statement.

Robin's eyes go wide before narrowing. "Even more reason not to treat him like a Gotham villain. He's a kid! A kid who probably thinks the world is against him and having Batman against him cannot help. I am not going to support that view by throwing him into prison to ruin him for the rest of his life. I'm going to help him. He's alone, confused, and scared! I'm not going to abandon my brother just because he's done some bad things. Especially when I haven't even heard his side of the story," Robin argues, his emotions just spilling out as tears littered his face. Robin harshly wipes them away.

Batman narrows his eyes at his ex-partner. "You haven't seen Daniel in years, you know he isn't the same five year old you used to know," Batman states.

Robin glares back. "I know he came to save me. I know he didn't give up on me when I failed to keep my promise to him. I know he is still my brother. I know we love each other. I know he's going to help me no matter what. You on the other hand, I can't say the same after that last fight," Robin berates Bruce.

Batman was silent and Robin began to fidget. He never brings up the Incident with Batman, but here he was using it as his final statement like a lawyer in a court case. "He's not allowed to leave Jump. And if he gets worse and you don't stop him, I'll make sure there is a cell in Blackgate Prison waiting for him," Batman informed him. Robin smiled and nodded, almost jumping in joy the small win he achieved against Batman. Then Batman disappeared into the shadows, although not the same way Robin's brother did.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** Hey! It's been a while, and my reason for not updating is one life and two I have been reading other fan fictions like crazy! (I mean it I read almost all of the Danny Phantom crossovers to all the other things I possibly know and some that I just ****wiki-ed it. Yeah, I am hating senior year so much right now. Mainly for just two reasons right now. 1: College applications. 2: I am taking a pill (Zerteg?) because I have a cold and an allergy. Now I wouldn't usually mind this, but I have been coughing since the end of August. This pill doesn't seem to be working and all it does do is make me incredibly tired. For example I got to bed at 12am normally each night and wake up at around 9am. Now I am usually going to bed at 10pm and (on weekends) waking up at 5pm. So, I have officially given up! I am not taking that evil pill anymore! It is not helping! Now that I have ranted I will give you all what you really are waiting for. DS.****Clockwork chuckled as he watched the famous no nonsense detective, Batman, run into a shadow. Yes, Danny was aging quite well. He even escaped depression's first grasp. Clockwork looked into the future though and frowned. There were so many troubling battles to come. A smirk comes onto his face at the one moment in time he looked forward to the most, but until then… Clockwork went back to five minutes before the present and taped Batman's blooper. After all, it would be good blackmail material to send to someone. Clockwork almost felt like laughing like an evil genius. Now, I will do REVIEWS!**

**Beta:_This chappie is awesome! XD Robin finally found out! Argh I can't wait for the next chapter! So many questions running through my mind right now! What's Robin gonna do now?! What about Beast Boy!? Will he and Danny meet again soon? Uuuggghh! Please update soon! I wanna know how this is gonna progress! And also we need more Batman's bloopers~ *evil laughter* ;D  
><em>****My Reply: Thank you! And yes he has! XD Robin... well he is going to go into his I-was-raised-by-batman State of craziness... most likely at least. Beast Boy well he is going to try to calm down from being traumatized by so much blood. Yes they will meet, oh wait there was a soon in that question wasn't there? Um, maybe. Update? ****Again? so soon? That means I actually need to write another chapter... well, whatever you say Beta.**

PhantomDragon99:** Um... I can't reply to this statement. So, I'll just send my electronic cookie friend your way to do the talking for me! That should work right? I mean, as long as Cookie doesn't decide to agree with my sister, best friend, or phsycologist. Well, have fun talking with Cookie anyway! (::)**

Poohbearmorris: **Look it all ended happily ever after! Danny is momentarily fine. Kevin is just about to put his foot in his mouth. And Batman is going to be his obsessive and protective self against the evil Danny! See, everything is fine, no need to come down here and beat up anyone or save somebody else. :)**

BringbackDannyPhantom: **Danny didn't kill himself, yay! I have to admit I look forward to seeing what I will write of everyones feelings when it comes to mystery of Danny as he rips apart their daily routine of life.**

Darkverger1: **Yeah, it was a pretty good one. I hope I can hold up to that amazing cliff hanger I set up. (I also wonder when I will stop giving them.)**

popcornbubbles77: **Yes, that was an amazing Cliffie. Nope, Danny is fine-ish. Batman, help? I will have to converse with him on that. (good it is always the GIW fault they are EVIL!) No, Cujo did not teleport. Soon, very soon. yes, a long ways a way, I think. I think I got all your questions. I also believe I caused you to get more. that was very mean of me. Bad me! Anyway here is your update.**

Itharax: **Only a little? Oh well, I guess I will take what I can get. Oh, and THANKSIES!**

BelieveInYourDreams4Life: **Hey, it's you. I just finished rereading one of your stories! I'm glad I can make you crazy! Especially ****while wait for you to update! :D**

Ritsuka: **Thank you!**

Ciestess84: **hmm... that doesn't seem that far off although BB sadly didn't get there soon enough and is now having a little PTSD. Bad blood! You are scaring BB. Danny, Cujo, you two go and hug BB.**

Candy Phantom: Ch.3: **Well, go get checked out! (I am secretly happy I am not the only on that does that. My whole family laughs when I get so overcome by a movie or tv show that I run away from the TV.)  
><strong>Ch.5: **YAY, Thanks! It is strange, but still strangely fitting for Danny. He is like a common oxymoron. Although, it is even stranger that you are the first person to ****mention this.**

**and now after long debates with myself the two longest reviews in the order of their length.**

Good Witch of Babble: **Well, Danny did not kill himsrlf. So you can let out that breath you were holding now. :P Don't worry you weren't the only one acting harshly towards Batman. I agree Robin and Batgirl should hurry it up already. Nope, actually just short of one year, but oh the tortures that were inflicted on poor Danny. Although, you are ****right Dick will be having some problems. Maybe he should see Harley Quinn after all of this is over, with his brother. Err... actually maybe not. Umm... yeah... *nods head hoping you won't realize that I'm just completely avoiding the whole third paragraph of your review.* Well, it would have mattered... if BB caught Danny in time. :)**

**Now, finally beating the good witch of babble by merely 29 words...**

Long Windy Guest: **You're Baaaaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkk! And it seems like you are fighting for your crown in being the longest review. (****congrats on keeping your tittle) Hey, it's okay we all have those days. :) What counts is that you came back! (my sister says I have abandonment issues, I say that I just don't like losing a friend and being alone, she replies that is abandonment issues.) I have some stories like that. I wince each time I see there name... both in word and on . And don't hurt your mom, she gave you life and that shall over rule any future and past tortures she puts before you. Hey, thats okay. I have written exactly two twilight stories and I don't even like the stories/movies. One I just kind of wanted a happy ending for Bree. The other was a dare from my sister. I was actually surprised people liked that one to be honest. I understand people like Twilight but I based it on the movies since I did not want to read the books. But good for you if you read them. Yeah I can understand that. Although to admit the truth I do find those stories fun to read some times. Don't judge, it's just at my moments of weakness and boredom that I succumb to their temptation of procrastination. Aw... thanksies! I do usually try hard on my Hey Arnold one-shots, cause honestly... how can you not try your hardest to give some justice to Helga. aw... :( don't stop I'm having fun ranting back! :) You are just flattering me now! I will not (so will) be swayed to update faster with such sweet words! We are all lazy sometimes. I actually write that as my name sometimes when I'm too lazy to log on. Flash and arrow are now out on DVD. So, i just need to wait until the prices drop and then I can catch up! Box Watch is going to be updated in the next update. I have the next chapter all written out already, but I don't update until I write the chapter after that. This way I don't get too bad of a writers block and I get determined to write more just so I can get rid of what I already have. Yes, bad Vlad! ... and yet he is going to... oops almost gave a spoiler there. Yeah, getting inspired by me is the best compliment ever! I can't wait to read it... if I find it. :) Interesting maybe I'll look for said rookies work. Yeah, but I am under the oppression that (unless it is danny as a female) Danni isn't the type of character to keep a reader interested in what she will do and how she act. This of course is just my speculation so go ahead and write away! Yay me! but sadly I keep making this mistake! I hope mastered that poker scene. I tried my best on my one-shot of your request. It's called "Read my Bluff" and it's a Hey Arnold one-shot. Just in case you haven't seen it. If you have... :( it wasn't good enough to get reviewed by your long windyness. :C (cue the waterworks) Anyway, you are welcomed... that seems wrong... oh well. I have missed replying to you as well. So, please review again! ;)**

**And that is it Folks! I have updated and I hope you review. (P.s. I think I have become addicted to putting together the previews 80) I will now pass out from the evil pill that gets me way too drowsy. ~ Love 16crk**

**ENJOY! :D**


End file.
